


Quando imbrogli qualcuno, stai imbrogliando te stesso.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Guardie&Ladro. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Tre poliziotti, un ladro e mille dinamiche.





	1. La tua rovina, la mia fortuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco una Brocedes a capitoli, spero che sia di vostro gradimento. Accetto volentieri commenti ovviamente nella giusta educazione. Questa è per ThatOne. Grazie per il tuo supporto.

Ah bhe, non lo poteva negare, la sua vita era bellissima e non solo perché era un uomo che attirava un certo sguardo, infondo era biondo e aveva degli occhi azzurri profondi, insomma nella semplificazione totale lui era il tipico principe azzurro che molte ragazzine o donne sognavano. Aveva sempre voluto una vita alternativa, non aveva mai amato il lavoro ne tutti quelli che la società poteva offrire, preferiva di gran lunga la sua scelta, ossia, il ladro più ricercato negli ultimi anni. Il lavoro, se così lo poteva chiamare, andava bene, anzi, più che bene ma questo colpo non era per nulla una cosa semplice. Doveva ammettere che troppe cose erano state tenute protette per questo doveva trovare un falla nel loro piano, forse proprio in quel momento stava passando di li la sua soluzione. Si mette in ascolto stando seduto al tavolino all'aperto di un bar dinanzi a quel museo. Accavalla le gambe e abbassa lentamente gli occhiali da sole quanto basta per seguire con lo sguardo tre poliziotti che stranamente se ne stavano più lontano da tutti gli altri. Non era stupido, lo sapeva bene che quei tre dovevano avere qualcosa che li legava maggiormente. Sorseggia lentamente il suo caffè fingendo, con nonchalance, di essere impegnato sul suo cellulare mentre li sente avvicinarsi al bar cogliendo i loro discorsi.

"Mmh avete notato che ci tengono quasi a distanza?" Il ragazzo biondo non era certo dispiaciuto della cosa, al contrario ne sembrava divertito. "Forse perché sanno che siamo gay e hanno paura che possiamo, eehm come dicono, contagiarli?"

"A quanto pare" alza le spalle "il mio problema principale è che mi lasciano solo con voi due" il ragazzo più basso si allontanò appena da loro storcendo il naso.

"Lewis, tu sei fortunato a stare con me e Mark sai?" Indica se e il compagno.

"Oh ma davvero? E perché mai? Perché così posso vedervi sempre felici e appiccicati?"

"Non dire stupidaggini, io e Sebastian non stiamo sempre appiccicati, devo ricordarti che dobbiamo anche lavorare?" Sente la risata del suo uomo e sorride intrecciando appena le dita con le sue. 

"Certo, certo come no"sbuffa ma cercava di trattenere una risata.

"Dai Lewis, stasera andremo al pub di Mark e così potrai cercare un bel compagno per te con cui divertirti." Ridacchia e si appoggia all'uomo più alto entrando nel locale.

"Ma certo perché no, posso chiedere a tutti quelli che entreranno se sono g-"

"No amico" l'uomo di nome Mark si ferma sulla soglia e lo indica. "Nel mio pub entrano anche donne. "ride e sente anche la voce dell'altro ragazzo che adesso era entrato e li vede sparire oltre la porta.

"Oh, ma così è davvero troppo facile." Una leggera risata lascia le sue labbra che vengono poi morse appena mentre si alza e si allontana andandosi a preparare per la grande serata, per fortuna sapeva che non c'erano molti pub in queste zone e sicuramente loro avrebbero passato la notte completa li e aveva tempo per trovarli.

Si era preparato di tutto punto, una camicia bianca aperta fino a lasciare parte del petto scoperto e un pantalone nero molto aderente che fasciava perfettamente le sue forme. "Sfido chiunque a resistermi" sogghigna e passa una mano fra i capelli che si mantenevano sempre perfetti, qualunque cosa facesse, una spruzzata di colonia ed era fatta, era pronto per uscire. 

Dopo aver girato un paio di pub trova finalmente quello che cercava. Doveva ammettere che non era gay, per nulla, ma primo, per lavoro si fa tutto e, secondariamente, se vedeva quel Mark, non era vestito così male e sembrava quasi attraente in quella camicia viola scuro mentre preparava delle bevande per i suoi amici. Aveva un fisico alto e slanciato, muscoli ben visibili con quella camicia aderente, spalle larghe, lo doveva ammettere, aveva un fisico che anche un etero convinto avrebbe vacillato in sua presenza. Purtroppo non poteva certo provarci con lui perché era evidente che il biondino, che non aveva un fisico possente come quello del moro, no, non era certo uno schifo ma decisamente non attirava i suoi gusti, era piuttosto esile ecco, era il suo compagno non solo di armi ma anche di vita. Si capiva anche dal fatto che aveva appena visto quel Sebastian tirarlo a se e baciarlo come di norma faresti solo in privato e il tutto solo perché una donna aveva adocchiato l'uomo. Ecco accanto a lui colui che davvero cercava, doveva ammettere che il suo fisico non era niente male, insomma anche se la sua era una messa in scena almeno gliela rendeva facile, era attraente, non si poteva dire che il suo fosse un sacrificio. "Tombola" Appena i due si separano vede Mark ridere e preparare una bevanda che mette dinanzi a quello che aveva designato come sua vittima. Si avvicina a passo svelto e si china avvicinandosi il più possibile al ragazzo aderendo con il corpo al suo in una pressione dolce e prende il bicchiere prima che lo faccia lui e vede che sta per protestare ma si blocca. Per frenare un ghigno porta il bicchiere alle labbra restando a poco tanto che il bicchiere sfiora anche le labbra dell'altro ragazzo e accenna un sorriso vedendolo sbarrare ancora di più gli occhi. A quanto pare era vero che il suo sorriso poteva aprire molte porte e questa era davvero molto comoda per lui. Non dice nulla e passa lentamente due dita sulla guancia di Lewis per poi farle arrivare alle labbra e andare verso un tavolino guardandolo senza perdere il sorriso abbassando appena lo sguardo come se fosse timido, sorseggia il drink fingendo di guardare altrove.

"Ma che fai?" Uno schiaffo colpisce la testa di Lewis" ma non ti rendi conto che quello ha flirtato con te?" Si sporge "cavoli probabilmente è uno dei ragazzi più belli che siano mai passati da queste parti."

"Seb, devo essere geloso?" Sorride alzando un sopracciglio.

"No" si sporge e preme nuovamente le labbra sulle sue "perché lui è uno dei più belli tu sei il più bello." Ride e si fa trascinare in un altro bacio poggiando le mani sul volto del suo amante.

"Tu" si volta appena verso Lewis "invece di vederci limonare ti conviene correre, non credo resterà solo per molto." Ridono entrambi nel vederlo afferrare una birra e correre da lui.

"Ciao" sorride in direzione del ragazzo che ha degli occhi così brillanti da essere visibili perfettamente anche nella luce offuscata. "Io sono Lewis Hamilton" gli porge la mano"posso?"

Lo guarda e poi prende la sua mano annuendo "si è quello che speravo, anche se temevo di non aver fatto colpo." si come no, era più che cosciente che aveva fatto molto più che fare colpo. "Io mi chiamo Nico Rosberg" e sono la persona che renderà la tua vita un vero inferno mentre tu innalzerai la mia. Un sorriso quasi crudele era apparso sulle sue labbra, per fortuna riesce a mutarlo immediatamente e sorseggia nuovamente il drink, amava le sfide e questa era già cominciata bene, per lui ovviamente.


	2. 2

"Biondo che cosa ti passa per la testa? Non dire' niente', lo vedo chiaramente che qualcosa ti turba e mi prendo il lusso di concedermi che nessuno ti conosce meglio di me."

Stava sorseggiando tranquillo una bevanda dalla lattina quando si volta verso di lui. "Mark, lo sai a cosa sto pensando."

"Per l'amor del cielo Sebastian, lascia stare Lewis, saprà lui se va bene o no ti pare?"

"Non è questo il punto, lo sai che è strano stiano sempre tanto attaccati. Si conoscono davvero da troppo poco."

"Ma davvero? A me non sembra che un certo ragazzino abbia fatto diversamente con me, ma una cosa la so, sai quale? Che tra poco arriveranno tutti i nostri colleghi e tu non muovi il culo per aiutarmi."

Sbuffa "arrivo arrivo, quanto sei odioso, ma ti amo" lo bacia sentendo una voce familiare ridacchiare.

"Ehy ehy avevo capito che avremmo mangiato non assistito a qualcosa di hot."

"Lewis quanto sei creti-" il sorriso col quale si era preparato ad accogliere l'amico si era spento vedendo quel biondo accanto a lui.

"Scusate, Lewis ha detto potevo venire e..."

"No no hai fatto bene Nico" sorride, "scusa il ritardo ma sai Sebastian oggi va a rallentatore."

Sorride al bel moro in segno di ringraziamento stringendo la mano di Lewis con forza guardando il ragazzo biondo con falsa dolcezza, era palese che non gli stava simpatico, bhe poco male, tanto se solo avessero saputo cosa pensava lui di tutti questi idioti che si stavano riunendo qui. "Bhe se oggi non ce la fai posso aiutarti io."

"Io basto e avanzo per aiutare il MIO ragazzo."

"SEB" guarda Nico sorridendogli "potreste assicurarvi che la carne non bruci? Io e Sebastian andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere"

"Di forte..."

"No Seb, niente di forte." Lo afferra per mano tirandolo poi in casa.

Non ridere Nico, no, non sta bene, potresti insospettire Lewis. A quanto pare giocare con queste persone sarebbe stato divertente oltre che producente.

"Nico..."

La voce di Lewis lo distoglie dai propri pensieri e lo guarda sorridendo. "Ehy, perché quella faccia?" Si avvicina a lui baciandolo, ok era un pezzo d'uomo fantastico ma personalmente odiava tutte queste moine che era costretto a fare. Ok, ok, impegnati Nico. "che cosa succede?" Lo vedeva chiaramente in panico.

"Perdona Sebastian, lui è così geloso, ma non è un ragazzo cattivo."

Oooh hai paura di perdermi per il comportamento del tuo amichetto bel poliziotto? "Oh Lewis, sta tranquillo, io capisco la sua gelosia." Lo bacia ancora restando a poco dalle sue labbra vedendolo completamente preso dalle sue labbra. "Anche io mangerei vivo chiunque si frappone fra me e te." Sorride guardando il suo volto arrossarsi, ma quanto era tenero? Bhe, in realtà ben poco, lo sapeva eccome, non era uno sprovveduto e da mesi osservava questi agenti, Lewis sapeva essere un vero bastardo egoista, anche piuttosto pieno di se, se aveva avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi e tentarlo era perché non gli mancava la fiducia in se stesso. Da quando stavano insieme, ovvero qualche settimana prima, aveva avuto modo di vedere si, il solito Lewis, ma insieme a quello di conoscere una parte di lui completamente nuova. 

Accenna un sorriso accarezzandogli la schiena, non poteva dire che erano una coppia con mesi di esperienza, ma si era innamorato di Nico più velocemente e profondamente di chiunque altro avesse mai conosciuto, sapeva di essere stato scortese nei confronti dei suoi amici ignorandoli un po', ma loro meglio di tutti sapevano come funzionavano le cose i primi tempi. "Oh bhe, eccoli, tornano."

"Ecco da bere, Nico, mi spiace per il tono di poco fa" gli porge una birra.

Accetta la bevanda sorridendogli. "Oh non preoccuparti è tutto ok." Piccola serpe, cosa c'è? Il tuo bel maschione ti ha detto di smetterla di fare il bambino? Se avessi un coltello mi pugnaleresti, ma si giochiamo ancora un po'. "Oh ma guarda che belli, ciao piccoli" bhe, questa non era una farsa, lui i cani li amava davvero. "Sono tuoi Mark?"

Sorride "si, sono i miei piccoli."

Ride avvicinandosi a lui in modo piuttosto civettuolo "non sai quanto amo i cani, anche con quelli del mio Lewis ho fatto subito amicizia." Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Mark guardando Sebastian con la coda dell'occhio, cavolo se era arrabbiato, poteva giurare che se al posto degli occhi avesse avuto dei raggi laser a quest'ora sarebbe morto. Si allontana da lui ridacchiando notando Mark mettere calmo Sebastian con lo sguardo avvicinandosi a Lewis abbracciandolo alle spalle poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla interrompendo la sua chiacchierata col collega. 'Si Lewis, sarai solo mio.'

"ehy piccolo, ti senti solo?" Saluta il collega prendendolo per mano accarezzandogli la guancia.

"No, sono tutti gentili con me, o quasi, ma mi manchi tu." Dio, vomitava al solo sentirle certe parole, ma dirle era anche peggio se possibile, accompagna la frase con un tipico sorriso d'angelo.

"Mi manchi anche tu." Dannazione non credeva possibile che sulla faccia della terra ci fosse un uomo tanto bello, ancora più incredibile che amasse proprio lui. "Vieni, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa con Mark e Seb."

Si siede accanto a Lewis notando il biondo sedersi accanto a Mark rapidamente, non gli era sfuggito il mezzo sorriso del moro, non gli piacevano le scenate ma era pazzo di quel ragazzo, lo capisce da quello sguardo, sembrava stesse guardando la persona più bella del mondo. Accenna un sorriso divertito vedendo Mark accarezzare piano i fianchi del più giovane che sembrava ora molto più sereno. No, non li stava a guardare per nulla, ogni azione era voluta per il suo scopo finale, doveva capire quanto più possibile di loro, i loro punti deboli. Adesso sapeva che mettendo fuori gioco uno dei due avrebbe messo fuori gioco entrambi. "E' una giornata davvero piacevole."

Sorride distraendosi dal suo giovane compagno "sono davvero felice che ti piaccia, sentite, mi pare chiaro Lewis sia completamente cotto di te."

A momenti la birra gli va di traverso sentendo tutti ridere. "EHY." Lo colpisce scherzosamente.

Ride "scusa, scusa, lo sai sono schietto." Scuote la testa divertito "stavo dicendo, mi piacerebbe invitarvi qui a cena, domenica sera, cosa ne pensate?" Intercetta subito lo sguardo del compagno.

"S- si, sarebbe bello."

Razza di bugiardo, non trattiene un sorriso, si vede lontano un miglio che non vuoi vedermi nemmeno morto. "Che belle idea, mi piace conoscere le persone care al mio LewLew, cosa ne pensi amore?" Si si come no, proprio salto dalla gioia. "Vi spiace se il dolce lo preparo io?

"Oh si, fa dei dolci eccezionali credetemi, ne ho assaggiati parecchi."

"Lew" lo spinge scherzosamente ridendo sentendolo tirarlo verso di se e stringerlo.

"Ehy sono solo onesto piccolo." Lo bacia.

'Vomito' fingi Seb fingi. "Oh fantastico allora non vedo l'ora di assaggiarlo." Incrocia le dita a quelle di Mark.

"Perfetto, allora domenica alle 20.00 a casa nostra, poi possiamo passare al pub."

Sorride poggiandosi alla spalla di Lewis, la cosa si faceva interessante, più passavano i giorni più vedeva la strada spianata dinanzi a se. "Non vedo l'ora." Sorride sincero, pensando al suo piano.


	3. 3

Maledizione ma quanto poteva essere eccessivo Lewis con le protezioni? Non lo sopportava davvero con il suo modo di fare anche verso di lui in quanto non c'era molto tempo per lui per prepararsi a quello che doveva fare. Per fortuna aveva già scritto il suo solito messaggio intimidatorio dando orario di quella che sarebbe stata la sua rapina, aveva impostato per l'invio un orario in cui sapeva avere un alibi. Sussulta alzandosi chiudendo tutti i documenti della polizia e il pc di Lewis ma troppo tardi. Leccandosi il labbro lo sente arrivare e spostarlo appena e prendere il pc.

"Che cosa stavi facendo con questo nico?" Il suo tono era fra il rimprovero e il dolore sapendo che lo aveva avvertito di non aprire il suo portatile.

"Io volevo solo che tu aprendolo avessi me" lo guarda con occhi lucidi e deglutisce. "Lo so che non dovevo, ma sai..." si massaggia un braccio "no scusa, non posso difendermi con nulla, scusami." Che seccatura, avrebbe tanto voluto levarselo dai piedi con un solo colpo ma era un ladro non certo un assassino. Non gli fregava un cazzo sentimentalmente rompere con lui, il problema erano le informazioni che voleva. Lo vede aprire il computer e spera che l'immagine che ha impostato possa trarlo in inganno. Tira un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere Lewis intenerire lo sguardo e poggia il pc sul mobiletto tirandolo in un bacio in cui da tutto se stesso per convincere che non aveva altri intenti se non quello. 

"Non volevo fare altro che impostare una mia foto sul tuo portatile, non avendone molte di noi ho messo quella. "Lo accarezza sul volto e poi sospira quando lo vede allontanarsi e chiuderlo.

"E' stato un gesto dolcissimo ma non farlo mai più piccolo, ok?"

"Promesso" sorride e lo stringe a se con forza. "Scusa sono stato sciocco."

"No sei stato dolce" sussurra e preme le labbra sulle sue sentendo un ring che proveniva dal forno. "Oh qualcosa mi dice che quel dolce è pronto" sorride "appena in tempo per la cena direi.

"Si vero" Dio mio un'intera sera a parlare con quei due, come minimo se non faceva attenzione quel maledetto biondo lo avrebbe anche ucciso con chi sa che pietanza assurda. "Allora non facciamoli aspettare."

Dopo poco scendono dalla macchina, si era vestito in modo casual ma sempre elegante e insieme a Lewis vengono accolti da Mark mentre Sebastian, a quanto detto, era in cucina. "Oh allora rischiamo tutti una bella gastrite mmh?" Sente l'australiano ridere e poi lo stringe nel momento che arriva Sebastian chiedendo cosa si fosse perso.

"Oh nulla Seb, solo che stavo dicendo a Nico che ho cucinato io e non deve preoccuparsi."

"Oh davvero? Meno male allora mi sento sicuro" ridacchia e guarda Sebastian mentre si morde le labbra per calmarsi e cercare di sorridere. "Questo è il dolce" lo porge a Mark "sai non è che non mi fido di te" si volta verso Sebastian "ma a volte sembri così goffo."

Sente Mark immediatamente interrompere le loro battute "sembra davvero ottimo."

"Bhe ovvio no? L'ho fatto io."

"Oh questa si che è una ver-"

"siamo sicuri che non ci siano dubbi, prego andiamo in sala da pranzo."

Sospira e lo guarda, no non sopportava per nulla Nico e non riusciva a negarlo ne a mascherarlo nonostante sapeva quanto Lewis tenesse a lui. Li raggiunge quando vede che Lewis si era seduto mentre Nico stava chiedendo a Mark se avesse bisogno d'aiuto.

"Non temere ci penso io, voi siete ospiti." Accenna un sorriso e lo sospinge a sedersi vedendo come un lampo nei suoi occhi prima che annuisse.

"Allora se avete bisogno non avete che da chiedere." Maledetto bastardo mettimi ancora le mani addosso e te lo faccio rimpiangere fino alla tua morte che sarà a breve. Porta la mano a spolverare la giacca dove lo aveva toccato.

Verso la fine della cena allunga una mano mentre rideva per qualcosa che aveva detto Mark e gli accarezza il braccio dandogli una pacca. "Bhe amico, mi devi dare la ricetta di quest'ultimo piatto perché era davvero ottimo."

"Bhe senza nessun ombra di dubbio" sorride e vede Sebastian alzarsi.

"Che ne pensate se andiamo a consumare il dolce nel pub di Mark? Non è molto lontano e possiamo approfittarne per bere appena qualcosa."

"Oh per me si può fare ma prima lascia che ti aiuti a sparecchiare." Accenna un sorriso prendendo i piatti di Lewis e il suo e seguendo Sebastian. "Sembri davvero molto innamorato di Mark."

"E tu sembri guardare troppo Mark e poco Lewis."

"Oh non mi dire che sei geloso, ahahah anche perché mi sembri geloso anche di Lewis quindi mi chiedevo..."lascia in sospeso con un sorriso malizioso e un pò cattivo.

"Non ti permetto Nico, io amo Mark e solo Mark! Il fatto che mi preoccupi per Lewis è per-"

"Non sono affari tuoi" lo guarda "siete amici ma non indica certo che ti appartiene, perché lui è mio chiaro biondino?"

Lo vede uscire restando a bocca aperta e sentendolo prendere il dolce e andare di la dicendo che potevano andare. Si ricompone e va da loro, vede Mark notando lo sguardo minaccioso di Nico prima di sorridere a Lewis, forse si era sbagliato e quel ragazzo era davvero innamorato del loro amico.

Doveva ammettere a malincuore che il dolce era davvero ottimo, sbatte il calice contro gli altri tre bevendo poi qualche sorso e facendo qualche altra chiacchiera finché non vede Lewis e Nico scambiarsi qualche effusione. Sorride appena dolcemente "bhe, direi che è ora di andare a casa." Poggia le labbra su quelle di Mark che annuisce. 

"Si anche noi lo pensiamo" sorride e si alza poi salutandoli e andando a casa con Lewis controllando l'orologio mentre si spoglia. Sente le mani di Lewis andare ad accarezzare il suo petto facendogli bloccare il respiro e non certo per eccitazione.

"Lewis" deglutisce sentendo le sue mani sbottonargli la camicia e farlo voltare spingendolo a sedersi sul letto, a quanto pare in quel giorno erano fissati nel spingerlo a sedersi. "Lewis, ti prego" sussurra, ma a quanto pare Lewis l'aveva preso per un sospiro di desiderio e non di paura e lo bacia lungo il petto sentendo le sue mani armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni portandolo poi a stendere e sovrastarlo mentre inizia a mordergli il collo e a muoversi su di lui. Sente il sesso duro premere contro la sua gamba. 'OH CAZZO NEL VERO SENSO DELLA PAROLA' all'improvviso sente il cellulare di Lewis e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo una volta che lo vede rispondere e parlare prima di vestirsi.

"Scusami piccolo mio, devo andare" lo bacia e lo accarezza sul volto "non vedo l'ora di tornare da te."

'Ma anche no' lo vede uscire di corsa e si alza cambiandosi velocemente, per fortuna il suo culo era salvo quella sera. Indossa una tuta nera e delle protezioni mettendo una maschera sorridendo nella notte uscendo e vedendo tutti quelli a cui ancora una volta sarebbe scappato. "Il sole scompare e il mostro compare."


	4. Qualcosa sta cambiando e non mi piace.

Si erano susseguiti più colpi in questi ultimi mesi, bhe poteva permetterselo avendo tutte le notizie da una fonte più che sicura, dalla polizia in persona. Ovviamente sapeva fin troppo bene che non doveva esagerare, non doveva attirare sguardi più del necessario. Cammina tranquillo per le strade, il fresco della notte lo aiutava a riflettere, era il giorno del suo compleanno ma non aveva previsto alcuna festa, davvero non gli interessava. Guarda il cellulare facendo spallucce, era da tutto il giorno che Lewis non gli scriveva nemmeno un messaggio, no, non era da fraintendere la cosa, non gliene importava nulla, la trovava semplicemente una cosa curiosa. Normalmente riceveva un numero piuttosto elevato di messaggi, aveva parlato del suo compleanno e credeva sarebbe stato il primo a fargli gli auguri. Poco male, evidentemente erano impegnati a piangersi addosso non riuscendo a capire come fosse possibile che un solo ladro avesse fregato tanto facilmente una squadra intera di poliziotti, la migliore, a loro detta. Ride aprendo la porta, era intenzionato a concedersi un buon bicchiere di vino, guardare qualche programma standosene bello rilassato sul deivano e po-

"SORPRESAAAA"

"PORCA PUTTA-" fanculo, fanculo il giorno che aveva dato a Lewis le sue chiavi d'appartamento, quel giorno gli era sembrata la cosa più sensata dato che l'uomo aveva dato le sue per primo. Ora appiccicato al muro con un infarto in corso non ne era più convinto.

Ride "ma guarda tu che faccia."

hai ragione, infatti sarà meglio la tua piccolo bastardo. "Wow" si passa una mano tra i capelli ridacchiando. "Io non, non me lo aspettavo, insomma, non ho mai avuto una festa a sorpresa e... bhe non so che dire." Entra chiudendo la porta, ma perché cazzo questi si erano messi in testa che li voleva tra i piedi pure il giorno del suo compleanno? Non avevano già rotto abbastanza con cene, barbecue e uscite? Quante volte li doveva avere intorno? Ok se erano solo Lewis e Mark ben venga ma... quel biondo, non lo sopportava davvero.

"Sono felice che ti sia piaciuta la sorpresa tesoro ma, perché non cominci col dirci perché sei rincasato così tardi?"

"Come scusa?"

"Si insomma, siamo qui già da due ore circa." Accenna un sorriso.

"Oh" cazzo "i- io."

"Tu?" Normalmente si definiva un ragazzo simpatico con tutti ma Nico davvero non gli piaceva e non aveva intenzione di perdere l'opportunità di metterlo in difficoltà se poteva.

Oddio Sebastian Vettel quanto ti odio, si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Stavo dicendo, sono uscito a fare una passeggiata, insomma dannazione è il mio compleanno e tu non mi hai ne scritto ne risposto ai messaggi, ero giù di morale ok? Si ci ero rimasto male va bene?" Si ci sono rimasto male, a trovarvi qui però, davvero non sopportava fare la parte del cucciolotto ferito, ma sapeva cosa fare per abbindolare chi gli stava intorno. Vede Sebastian alzare gli occhi al cielo come a sottolineare che non gli credeva nemmeno lontanamente, ma ci stava, non si erano presi fin da subito. Mark invece accenna un sorriso guardando Lewis, ecco, era la reazione di Lewis che gli interessava, bingo. Finge imbarazzo muovendosi da un piede all'altro notando poi l'uomo avvicinarsi a lui con grandi falcate stringendolo a se.

"Piccolo, piccolo mi dispiace tanto, non ti ho scritto perché sapevo che non avrei resistito dal rivelarti la sorpresa, sapevo che a quell'ora tu saresti presto rincasato dal lavoro e che noi avremmo avuto tutto il tempo per sistemare le pietanze e la torta. Mark ha preparato anche il piatto che ti piaceva tanto, il dolce lo abbiamo fatto io e Seb, mi stavo solo preoccupando. Scusa."

Tu e Seb? Seb?!? Oh adesso si che l'avrebbe mangiata con gusto. Cerca di non sembrare eccessivamente sollevato accarezzandogli poi la guancia avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo teneramente. "Grazie, grazie a tutti e tre" due "non ho avuto molto tempo per questo da quando mi sono trasferito qui per lavoro, sono così felice." Stringe ancora Lewis pensando che era solo un'altra serata no? Quanto poteva essere dannosa?

"Amore, possiamo trattenerci qui con te? Vogliamo davvero festeggiarti."

Lewis, vuoi che ti odii seriamente? Sorride quanto più naturale possibile, fai il buon padrone di casa Nico. "Ma naturalmente, anzi sai cosa? Ho una stanza degli ospiti di la, la tengo sempre pronta, più perché sono minuzioso che perché mi aspettassi davvero qualcuno da ospitarci." Sorride quanto più zuccheroso possibile. "Sono contento di potermi ricredere."

Lo accarezza dolcemente lungo la guancia, quegli occhi azzurri, brillavano di una luce così unica, non aveva mai provato nulla del genere. "Ti amo Nico."

"Ti amo anche io Lewis." Faticava a pronunciare queste parole anche per scherzo, non perché era lui, era sempre stata una sua cosa.

"Oh Mark ti amo così tanto."

"Sebastian, ti amo tanto anche io."

Ride voltandosi verso i suoi due amici. "ok ok abbiamo capito, non volevamo isolarci." Vede Sebastian ridere e Mark scuotere la testa divertito.

"Va bene, allora adesso venite qua, lo hai tenuto solo per te per un tempo più che sufficiente."

Mette su il suo miglior sorriso avvicinandosi al tavolo guardando le varie pietanze, erano numerose, forse troppo per quattro persone, ma notava chiaramente che erano presenti tutti i piatti che aveva apprezzato maggiormente. La torta, anche se faticava ad ammetterlo, aveva un aspetto davvero invitante, bhe l'aveva preparata anche Lewis quindi era normale. Almeno così preferiva credere. Si siede a tavola con loro brindando al suo compleanno con loro, le pietanze erano davvero ottime e la serata sembrava volare tra battutine e qualche discorso serio. Pochi, erano pochi, perché nessuno di loro si sentiva di appesantire la serata con i problemi giornalieri. La torta non fu da meno, lo ammetteva, certo aveva trovato un po' imbarazzante il loro prenderlo in giro cantandogli tanti auguri e facendogli spegnere anche le candeline. Ovviamente non era mancata la frecciatina da parte di Sebastian, aveva voluto prendere lui la torta ed era tornato da loro diversi minuti dopo, aveva creduto si fosse addormentato, seriamente ma la cosa gli fu chiara al ritorno. Tra le risate generali un fin troppo felice tedesco, si era tedesco come lui, stava portando a tavola una torta con sopra quelle che potevano essere, più o meno, un'ottantina di candele, si meravigliava non fosse scattato l'allarme anti-incendio.

"Perdonami ma credi forse che la mia età risalga forse ai tempi di Tutankhamon?"

"Oh, perché non eravate amici intimi? Ero indeciso se mettere ancora una o due candeline ma..."

Stronzo. Scuote la testa non trattenendo però una risata. Non riusciva davvero a spegnere quelle dannate candele così alla fine le avevano spente soffiando tutti e quattro voltandosi verso Lewis che lo guardava sorridendo. Sorride a sua volta divertito quando Lewis fa presente che, anche se non era il suo compleanno, aveva espresso un desiderio. Quando non voleva rivelare quale fosse però si erano guardati tutti e tre in faccia, Lewis aveva capito in pochi secondi cosa stava per accadere e aveva cominciato a scappare per tutto l'appartamento, alla fine contro tre non poteva che essere abbattuto. Sotto la tortura del solletico, alla fine, aveva ceduto guardando con un sorriso il volto dei tre che lo sovrastavano prima di parlare. Ok, alle sue parole il cuore si era fatto un po' sentire, appena un po' però, l'uomo aveva desiderato che, tra quarant'anni, la scena fosse stata ancora quella, loro quattro più uniti che mai. Avevano concluso la serata con un po' di liquore, era l'ideale dopo quel dolce, nota Sebastian stringersi maggiormente a Mark, sembrava desideroso di... coccole?

"Forse è meglio andare a letto." Sorride allo sguardo grato di Mark, mostra loro la camera e il bagno. Lascia che tutti si sistemino prima di usare lui il bagno, si fa una doccia rapida mettendo poi una maglietta e un box lavandosi i denti quasi pigramente prima di uscire tenendo però le luci spente. Era abituato a quell'appartamento quindi sapeva benissimo come muoversi, aveva quasi raggiunto la sua stanza, che condivideva con Lewis, quando suoni, decisamente inconfondibili, attirano la sua attenzione. Sa che non è carino quello che sta facendo ma si ferma li divertito ad ascoltare, tutto sommato non stava facendo nulla di male, erano loro che erano un po' tanto chiassosi. Ovviamente non doveva insospettire Lewis, questo no, ma un paio di minuti. Chiude gli occhi sentendo le guance leggermente accaldate, Sebastian supplicava Mark con una voce così carica di desiderio ma soprattutto amore. Sente un gemito più prolungato, quasi un singhiozzo, stringe istintivamente i pugni, non era un novellino, non era mai andato con un uomo ma capiva bene come funzionava. Quando il tedesco lo supplica di cominciare a muoversi allora decide di andare in camera, per la prima volta si convince di aver fatto una cazzata. Lewis lo stava aspettando con la luce accesa posando il cellulare quando lo vede entrare, in questo momento avrebbe voluto avere un accappatoio poiché pur non volendo si trovava una mezza erezione tra le gambe, il peggio era che non era sfuggita a Lewis.

"L-Lewis" no, davvero non voleva quello.

"L'ho capito Nico"

Si sente impallidire "c- cosa?"

"Non sei pronto, a me va bene, va bene andarci piano, solo, ti fidi di me?"

Dipende da che vuoi caro, si sentiva davvero impanicato e riesce solo ad annuire. "Io non ho mai..."

Lo prende per mano portandolo a stendersi sul letto guardandolo negli occhi. "Nico, fidati di me, non ti farò mai nulla che non vorrai." Si abbassa cominciando a baciarlo sul collo accarezzandogli piano i fianchi, lo sentiva nervoso sotto le proprie mani e cerca di rilassarlo con carezze e baci. Dopo qualche minuto sente il ragazzo velocizzare leggermente il respiro e si azzarda a togliergli i box e a levare anche i propri. Lo guarda negli occhi per calmarlo abbassandosi poi a baciarlo dal torace scendendo lentamente fino al membro, lo sente sussultare quando comincia a poggiare i primi baci su di esso accarezzandogli i fianchi per calmarlo. Accarezza lentamente l'interno coscia lasciandovi piccoli succhiotti, voleva affrontare la cosa con calma, senza forzature. Quando vede Nico tenere gli occhi chiusi e stringere il lenzuolo decide di proseguire, lecca il membro dalla base risalendo lentamente fino al glande dove si concentra maggiormente torturandolo con piccoli baci o premendovi maggiormente sopra la lingua socchiudendo gli occhi solo per vedere il suo volto ormai completamente preso dal piacere. Scende completamente sul suo membro cominciando a muoversi lentamente su e giù accarezzando con la mano i suoi testicoli. Sorride sul suo membro quando sente la mano di Nico afferrarlo per i capelli spingendolo volendo di più. Chiude gli occhi e comincia a pompare il suo sesso con più forza e velocità, aveva completamente ignorato l'ano, non voleva innervosirlo, voleva dargli il suo tempo. Comincia a masturbarsi quando sente la voce di Nico sempre meno controllata, oddio come poteva solo la voce di qualcuno portarlo ad un passo da venire? Sente la mano di Nico tirargli i capelli, gli stava chiaramente cercando di dire che stava per venire, invece che spostarsi si spinge maggiormente tra le sue cosce sentendolo gridare ancora di più, forza ancora qualche affondo sull'asta di lui sentendolo poi arrivare con un gemito strozzato venendo a sua volta ingoiando il seme di lui ripulendolo prima di sollevarsi appoggiandosi accanto a lui stringendolo a se rubandogli solo un rapido bacio. Non aveva parlato, voleva semplicemente rilassarsi con lui.

Si poggia al torace di lui cercano di calmare il respiro, gli era grato per non averlo obbligato nemmeno alla buonanotte, si era fatto succhiare il cazzo da un uomo? Lo aveva fatto davvero? Chiude gli occhi senza spostarsi da lui, domani avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per farsi domande, vergognarsi e pregare affinché gli altri due non lo avessero sentito. No, di tutto l'imbarazzo non avrebbe davvero retto la faccia da schiaffi di quel biondo.


	5. 5

Si sveglia la mattina dopo sentendosi disgustosamente appiccicoso e all'improvviso ricorda quello che era successo. Sbarra gli occhi e si alza di colpo sussultando nel vederlo muoversi, deglutisce ricordando che dopo quello che gli aveva fatto si era stretto a lui e si erano addormentati nel suo completo imbarazzo. Scivola lentamente e si fa una doccia ripensando nuovamente all'accaduto sentendo la mano scendere e voltando poi immediatamente il flusso sull'acqua fredda 'basta Nico, tu e le tue reazioni maledette.' Una volta in cucina si stava frizionando i capelli e sente delle risatine e guarda Sebastian con un cipiglio. "Che c'è? Non hai mai visto una persona fare la doccia?"

"No, certamente l'ho vista, solo che immagino che tu sia stanco per la nottata impegnativa."

"Oh ma davvero? Qualcosa mi dice che puoi capire meglio di me, e poi a mio parere sei tu quello scadente a letto quindi era Mark a poter dire di aver sentito qualcosa." Prima che aggiungessero altro la voce di Mark lo raggiunge dalla cucina, la SUA cucina.

"Nico come la vuoi la carne?"

"Cotta!" Era stizzito e getta l'asciugamano sullo schienale della sedia sentendo arrivare Lewis canticchiando di buon'umore. 'Stupido imbecille.'

"Buongiorno a tutti" li vede e sorride sedendosi una volta che Mark aveva apparecchiato. "Ah ma che bell'aspetto."

"Bhe grazie mille" si siede "spero che la tua sia cotta Nico."

"Si, scusami ok? Non mi fa differenza al momento" fanno colazione in silenzio prima che i tre si alzino per andare a lavoro. Istintivamente si alza e si abbassa su Lewis premendo le labbra sulle sue accarezzandolo appena dietro la testa. 'NICO COSA CAZZO FAI?' Si separa frettolosamente vedendo poi Lewis stupito di quello che era appena accaduto. 'Eccerto non lo bacio ne guardo mai di mia iniziativa e adesso penserà a chi sa che cosa di assurdo. Oddio guarda il suo sguardo da cucciolo, non pensavo fosse nemmeno fattibile.' "Bhe ci vediamo dopo."

"Posso tornare anche stasera?" Lo sorprendeva che si comportasse come se coabitassero, non era mai stato così espansivo.

"Io" 'che cazzo stava facendo?' "Bhe come vuoi, lo sai." Non saluta nemmeno gli altri due che erano rimasti in silenzio e va in quello che aveva sempre definito il suo studio e li rimane anche quando sente rincasare Lewis. Si morde il labbro avvertendo una strana sensazione fino a che non sente altre due voci e stringe una matita nelle dita fino a spezzarla completamente. 'Brutto figlio di puttana, aveva detto una sola sera ma vedo che si fa le sue regole, non vedo l'ora di soffiarti altre informazioni.'

"Nico amore sei in casa?"

"Sono nel mio studio, Lewis."

"Volevo dirti che ho invitato Mark e Seb a passare il fine settimana qui con noi, non è un problema per te vero?"

'Certo come se adesso potessi dirlo, non hai pensato di chiedermelo prima eh? E poi quale noi e noi questo è il MIO fottuto appartamento." No, non farti nessun problema, non è che io li abbia addosso." 'Tsk... fa anche finta che non mi disturba restando fuori dalla porta' si alza e poi apre la porta trovandolo li. "Ben tornato comunque." Sente le labbra di lui e stringe la porta per non mollargli un pugno in faccia.

"Hai finito?"

"No, per nulla, quindi vi sarei grato se preparaste la cena e restasse ancora per un pò in religioso silenzio." Cerca di sorridere il più dolcemente possibile e accenna un saluto ai due, principalmente a Mark, prima di richiudere la porta. Il colpo non era facile e la cosa lo metteva molto in soggezione anche perché non voleva certo essere beccato così, doveva pensare bene, doveva impegnarsi, doveva...dove- "LEWIS." Apre la porta e lo guarda con espressione furente "per voi questo sarebbe RELIGIOSO SILENZIO?"

"Scusa amore mio, non volevamo, abbasseremo i toni."

"Non voglio siano bassi voglio che siano nulli."

"Se vuoi possiamo fingerci morti" Lewis guarda Seb e ridacchiano.

"LEWIS, I TUOI BELLISSIMI OCCHI TIENILI PUNTATI SU DI ME." Prende il suo volto e glielo gira con forza dispiacendosi quasi nel sentirlo mugolare. "Per quanto mi riguarda potete anche morire davvero se necessario." Sibila appena puntando l'indice sul naso di Lewis "ancora un rumore lew-"

"E ci abbaierai contro piccolo chihuahua? Sei così carino ahahah."

"Seb, adesso basta, forza voi due ha ragione dobbiamo avere rispetto del suo lavoro" li prende entrambi "fooooorza."

Li vede andare via divertiti e scuote la testa infastidito, si chiedeva perché il turno fosse finito così presto. In ogni caso lui doveva agire e per non destare sospetti lo avrebbe fatto in quella sera stessa. "Esco un momento per consegnare i documenti e torno" non ascolta nemmeno quello che stava protestando Lewis e corre via liberandosi delle cose superflue e svolgendo il suo lavoro, o meglio, quello che meglio gli riusciva ma purtroppo qualcosa va storto quella sera e seppur riesce nel furto sente una guardia avvertirlo e far partire un colpo che lo sfiora alla spalla. Sente un dolore lancinante ma si volta e spara nella direzione della guardia vedendolo assopirsi e stringendosi poi la spalla cercando di arrivare a casa senza essere visto. In quel momento avrebbe voluto avre una vera pistola ma anche se era un ladro non avrebbe mai rubato la cosa più importante ad una persona, la sua vita. 'Maledetto Lewis, maledetto biondo ossiggenato e anche a te stronzo di un'australiano.' Rientra velocemente e vede gli occhi di Lewis sbarrati, aveva rimesso i vestiti sopra la divisa ma era cosciente di perdere sangue e si chiude in bagno ancora prima che lui lo raggiungesse. "Nico? NICO, AMORE APRI."

"LEWIS VA AL DIAVOLO OK? STO BENE BASTA." Si fa una doccia e poi esce vedendolo ancora li e spaventato, ignora gli altri due che adesso erano palesemente preoccupati per lui come se fossero davvero amici.

"Nico, va tutto bene?"

Che cosa assurda, da quando Sebastian si preoccupava per lui?

"Sto bene, nulla che una fasciatura non risolva." Stava andando in camera quando sente Mark parlare.

"Come hai fatto?"

"Non mi va di parlarne adesso ok?"

"Ma sembra..." decide di non continuare vedendo lo sguardo del biondo fulminarlo prima di entrare nella stanza in cui Lewis lo raggiunge. "Dio giuro che se dici altro..."

"Voglio solo aiutarti, vogliamo sapere che lavoro fai."

"Non sono affari vostri."

"Non è che vai sulle strade vero?"

"Sebastian, guarda che se vuoi ne ho di conoscenze li in mezzo e posso sempre farti richiamare." Lo dice con rabbia prendendo delle bende che Lewis gli strappa letteralmente dalle mani.

"Seb usciamo, ci penserà Lewis."

Li vede uscire e cerca di riprendersi le bende con rabbia ma sente le mani forti di Lewis stringerlo e baciarlo come se non lo vedesse da chi sa quanto tempo. "Lewis..."

"Sta seduto e stavolta sta tu zitto." La sua voce era imperativa ma aveva sentito che si era rotta sul finale e questo significava solo una cosa.

"Hai paur-"

"SI" lo guarda scuotendo la testa "si che ho paura se ti vedo tornare così, perché non so come l'hai presa fra noi ma io ti amo Nico! Mi sono innamorato dalla prima volta che i tuoi occhi hanno incrociato i miei in quel maledetto pub." Si sentiva che si sforzava di non urlare. "Io ti amo maledetto egocentrico." Prende il suo volto ma viene fermato da Nico che frappone le mani e restano solo a poco di distanza.

"Fasciami" lo sussurra appena vedendo poi l'uomo agire e sistemare la ferita prima di fasciargli la spalla e alzarsi per allontanarsi da lui.

"Dove vai?" Si sentiva caldo e faceva quasi fatica a respirare, avrebbe preferito che fosse perché stava per avere un collasso e invece sapeva fin troppo bene che era eccitato. Si maledizione, era eccitato dal modo in cui era stato capace di sovrastarlo, per quanto avrebbe preferito gettarsi in un lago ghiacciato adesso voleva ben altro. 'Nico cominci a farmi paura.'

"Dai ragazzi, per dirgli che stai bene, per fortuna."

"Lewis" stringe le coperte e poi lo vede tornare indietro con quello sguardo maledettamente serio e, accidenti a lui, anche sexy.

"Che c'è Nico?" Si inginocchia alla sua altezza avvertendo il calore della sua pelle e poggiando poi le labbra sul suo torace lasciando dei baci fino a salire lungo il collo vedendo il ragazzo chiudere gli occhi respirando con un certo affanno.

"Credo che..." 'no non voglio dirlo dannazione' si sente lentamente spingere sul materasso mentre lo sovrasta levandosi la maglietta, perché all'improvviso quei muscoli lo facevano uscire di testa?

"Anche io" si china premendo con più decisione le labbra sulle sue e fa scivolare piano le mani lungo il suo ventre facendo attenzione ad ogni cosa potesse portargli dolore. "Sei come un angelo sai?" Lo accarezza lungo il volto arrossato e accenna appena un sorriso alla sua aria dubbiosa delle sue parole.

"Non sono come credi" si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di piacere quando sente Lewis frizionarsi a lui e porta le mani a separarli solo per sbottonare i pantaloni del ragazzo, non voleva vederlo in faccia, era in imbarazzo, ma il desiderio era decisamente superiore al momento. "Non ho mai fatto sesso con un uomo, quindi vedi di andarci piano." Lo vede sbarrare gli occhi, probabilmente perché gli aveva fatto capire fino a che punto lo voleva.

"Sei sicuro? Perché poi non potrò fermarmi ok?"

"Non voglio che ti fermi ok? Lewis non farmi cambiare idea." Sente le labbra del ragazzo aperte in un sorriso mentre lo bacia e torna a stendersi liberandosi anche dei suoi pantaloni mugolando di dolore per la spalla. "Accidenti."

"Non temere ci penso io" lo libera dai pantaloni e accarezza il suo sesso da sopra la stoffa dei boxer prima di liberarlo e accarezzarlo con la punta della lingua.

"No" mugola e lo guarda "quello lo hai fatto già, voglio sentire altro." Sapeva che si sarebbe pentito di quelle azioni e parole dopo, ma adesso voleva solo sentirlo più vicino possibile. 

"Va bene" si sentiva così eccitato che non resiste più e si libera dai pantaloni e dai boxer cercando qualcosa. "Non hai lubrificante?"

"No, non ne ho, ti ho detto ch-"

"Si ho capito ma non lo avevi messo in conto se ti sono sempre piaciuti gli uomini?" La sua voce era roca per via dell'eccitazione e dell'impazienza. 

"Ti sembra il momento? non c'è un altro modo?" Non è che lui stesse meglio e non gli andava di perdere tempo. Lo vede avvampare prima di parlare.

"Si, la saliva."

"Benissimo" lo tira e bacia d'istinto scivolando lentamente lungo il suo ventre avvertendo il suo odore e trovandolo eccitante. 'Perché non ne sono disgustato?' Si abbassa e lo prende fra le labbra facendolo scivolare lungo la gola il più possibile deglutendo mentre lo succhia quasi con avidità sentendosi ancora più eccitato dai gemiti di approvazione di Lewis che adesso stava passando le dita fra i suoi capelli.

"N- Nico, basta così" lo vede allontanarsi e asciuga le sue labbra con le dita vedendolo repilicare i gesti di poco prima ma sulle sue dita prima di stendersi e lasciarsi sovrastare mentre lentamente lo preparava con le dita sentendo i suoi gemiti di dolore diminuire man mano che si rilassava. Una volta che lo trova pronto si sistema lungo l'apertura del compagno e entra lentamente sapendo che la saliva poteva non bastare e che quindi sarebbe stato molto più doloroso.

"Cazzo" ansima e si inarca appena portando la mano a stringere un fianco di Lewis cercando di rilassarsi man mano che quel bruciore andava scemando. "Muoviti Lewis." Si porta una mano sul sesso accarezzandosi sbarrando appena gli occhi quando lo sente muoversi e specialmente quando sente che il dolore lascia il posto a qualcosa di fottutamente stupendo. Sente che Lewis si muove come se cercasse qualcosa. "Cosa staaaaah" lascia il suo sesso e si aggrappa alle sue spalle quando vede la sua aria soddisfatta. Aveva capito perfettamente quello che era successo e ringrazia mentalmente qualunque cosa stesse spingendo Lewis a muoversi sempre sullo stesso punto. "Lewis... Lewis." Lo circonda con le braccia sentendosi così bene nella sua stretta e premendo dei baci sulla sua spalla, lo sente aumentare il ritmo mentre il ventre del ragazzo lo masturbava. "Ti prego" sussurra e si stringe completamente anche con le gambe contro di lui prima di liberarsi con forza contro di lui facendogli dei segni evidenti sulle spalle e sentendo che stava per uscire ma lo trattiene. "Vieni prima" lo vede illuminarsi prima di terminare con spinte energiche riversandosi in lui. "Ti amo Lew-" sbarra gli occhi vedendolo così felice mentre era ancora dentro di lui, non riesce a dire nulla mentre lo vede chinarsi e baciarlo prima di uscire da lui. Era stato bellissimo e la cosa gli dava così fastidio e ciò che era peggio era che non era tutto il fastidio che lui voleva provare. Si fanno una doccia veloce e poi gli sistema nuovamente la ferita prima di andare in cucina dove le facce preoccupate dei due si erano decisamente trasformate in qualcosa di peggio, un ghigno che non voleva sentire. Vede che stava per parlare e lo zittisce subito "non ti azzardare nemmeno Seb." Appena lo vede ridere si siede e ringrazia Mark per avergli servito la cena. No, non sarebbe cambiato nulla, lui non amava Lewis ma forse cominciava ad apprezzare quello che poteva avere fisicamente. Lo avrebbe usato fino alla fine, questo era poco ma sicuro.


	6. 6

La serata si era conclusa nei migliori dei modi, i tre non avevano fatto più domande sulla sua ferita anche se erano palesemente curiosi. Nel momento di andare a letto aveva ignorato diverse battute del biondino riguarda a qualcosa che avrebbe sentito l'indomani. Fa un'altra doccia calda sentendo i muscoli un po' rigidi non preoccupandosi delle goccioline di sangue che intravedeva sui box, andava bene, sapeva che era una cosa normale. Anche se Lewis lo aveva preparato con calma era pur sempre la sua prima volta, essere lacerato solo un po' era già un miracolo. Finita la doccia va in camera notando che Lewis aveva appena finito di cambiare il letto, lo ringraziava tacitamente anche perché non aveva molta voglia di coricarsi in un letto sporco. Scivola piano tra le coperte avvicinandosi a lui voltandosi istintivamente verso l'uomo al suo fianco, curioso, era quasi un'abitudine ormai aspettare che le sue braccia lo avvolgessero prima di potersi lasciar catturare dal sonno. Normalmente i suoi pensieri lo obbligavano alla veglia per molto tempo oltre il sonno di Lewis ma, quella sera, ad addormentarsi per primo fu proprio lui preso dalla stanchezza. L'indomani ancora prima di aprire gli occhi allunga una mano nel letto non sentendo le braccia del suo, come dire, compagno. Sente un foglietto sotto le dita e apre gli occhi sollevandosi un po' brusco lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore sentendo la voce del dannato biondo dire. "Ok si è svegliato." Afferra il foglio con rabbia leggendo il bigliettino, la scrittura era di Lewis, non aveva dubbi, anche se vi era scritta una sola parola, 'scusa'. Stringe gli occhi passandosi le mani tra i capelli, sapeva fin troppo bene perché si stava scusando, gli faceva male da impazzire il culo. "Porca miseria, non riesco nemmeno ad alzarmi non oso immaginare come farò a camminare." Ringrazia che in camera non vi fosse nessuo perché, anche se non poteva vedersi, sapeva di essere davvero ridicolo mentre si alza dal letto. "Ok, sono in piedi, ora raggiungo la cucina, poi i coltelli e poi il collo di Lewis." I primi passi sono la garanzia di una giornata di merda, sembrava una papera, non poteva certo essere visto in questo modo. Stringe i denti e sopporta come può entrando in cucina vedendo tre teste scattare verso di lui in sincro.

"Colazione amore? Vieni l'ho già messa in tavola." Gli sorride dolce, sapeva che sarebbe stata dura la prima volta, ma era sicuro che anche Nico lo avesse preso in considerazione, o no? Sembrava quasi più no che si visto il suo grazie che appariva più come un sibilo.

Si avvicina al tavolo lasciandosi sfuggire appena un gemito, notava chiaramente come i tre deficienti cercavano di trattenere le risate, a suo avviso erano chiaramente pessimi attori. Stava pensando come sedersi senza sembrare un perfetto cretino quando sente arrivargli uno schiaffo con forza sul sedere. Grida di dolore scattando verso il collo di Sebastian che però era stato molto più rapido a scappare tra le braccia di Mark che lo stringeva a se con forza, adesso nessuno dei tre si preoccupava di nascondere le risate. Con forza di volontà si mette a sedere non scattando subito in piedi sentendo quella fitta di dolore, avevano già riso abbastanza di lui. Passarono un paio di giorni dal suo cedere a Lewis, le cose adesso andavano molto meglio e stava pensando seriamente ad una vita di castità prima di riscuotersi. "Nico, perché diavolo pensi a questo, non starai con quel poliziotto a vita, devi solo preparare un colpo da sogno e poi lo molli." Si era accorto che negli ultimi tempi parlava spesso da solo, bhe almeno si dava coraggio. Guarda l'orologio, Lewis sarebbe rincasato a breve dato che il suo turno era finito da un po'. Si affaccia alla finestra trovando strano che, in realtà, non fosse già li. 'CHI E' QUELLA?' Aveva ragione, la macchina del suo compagno era già parcheggiata, era lui che si stava trattenendo a parlare con una tizia tutte curve con la quale sembrava andare piuttosto d'accordo. Stringe i pugni sentendo una furia pazzesca crescere in lui, si calma solo vedendo il proprio riflesso nel vetro. "Nico, stai calmo, che cosa ti prende? Quello non è mica davvero il tuo ragazzo, si insomma, lo stai usando." Stringe i pugni sentendosi ugualmente furioso ma giustificando la cosa come a non voler essere preso in giro. Vede che saluta la tipa con un bacio sulla guancia e un forte abbraccio prima di salire sopra, quando l'uomo entra in casa nota lo sguardo confuso nel trovarlo a braccia incrociate.

"Nico, amore, che succede?"

"Chi era quella li?

"Chi?" Ci riflette per un momento per poi chiudere la porta avvicinandosi a lui. "Mi stavi spiando?"

"IO NON SPIAVO PROPRIO NESSUNO, NON ACCUSARMI."

"E allora perché ti arrabbi, calmo amore, era solo una mia vecchia compagna di scuola. Nico, io sono gay e fottutamente innamorato dell'uomo geloso dinanzi a me." Ridacchia vedendo la faccia di Nico, era completamente arrossito sgranando gli occhi trovandosi a balbettare. Dio quanto lo amava.

"I- io non sono geloso, ti sbagli Lewis." fa per andare nella stanza accanto quando sente due braccia stringerlo a se coinvolgendolo in un bacio passionale. Aveva detto che tra loro sarebbe andata bene la castità? Bhe era curioso che pur pensandolo avesse comprato del lubrificante. Si lascia guidare da Lewis cadendo con lui sul divano. La serata non si era svolta così come l'aveva programmata, avevano fatto sesso, si era sesso, dopo svariati minuti passati ad abbracciarsi e baciarsi. Era stato bello, molto più piacevole della prima volta, ovviamente non indolore, solo molto meno. Il suo corpo aveva lasciato entrare Lewis senza nessuna opposizione, era rimasto lui stesso stupito di come l'inglese fosse stato disinvolto. Era stato calmo e lento all'inizio, sempre più rapido e bisognoso alla fine. Era venuto nuovamente in lui ma questa volta non si erano scomodati a fare una doccia rapida. Aveva preteso di baciare ancora il compagno continuando a carezzare il corpo l'uno dell'altro per diverso tempo. Alla fine resta abbracciato a lui sul divano per non sa quanto tempo prima di aprire gli occhi e parlare. "Non che non lo avessi notato, ma sei arrivato a casa da solo, normalmente Mark e piattola passano sempre qua almeno per una birra." Alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui divertito.

"Lo vedrai, sono sicuro ti piacerà dopo questa settimana stancante." Accarezza dolcemente il braccio dove portava ancora la fasciatura.

Ti piacerà, queste erano state le parole di Lewis ieri sera mentre si stringevano su quel divano, come poteva essere stato così cretino da credergli? Un campeggio? Dormire in una dannata tenda sul terreno e circondato da insetti doveva piacergli? No, decisamente il suo uomo non lo conosceva affatto. Arrivati al punto scelto per accamparsi si guarda attorno, ok bella vista, il lago poi era già da solo uno spettacolo, non era male, se ci fosse stata una casa li. "Sai amore, ti preoccupi della mia ferita e mi porti dove più ho possibilità di infettarla?"

"Povero bambino, non preoccuparti che nemmeno il virus più letale potrebbe stroncarti." Si lancia addosso a Mark baciandolo, lui e il compagno avevano già fatto tante volte un campeggio, venivano sempre in queste zone. "Tranquillo amore, vai pure con Lewis a pescare, io mi faccio andare bene Nico per sistemere le cose." Guarda il compagno ridere, non credeva di aver mai visto in tutta la vita qualcosa di più bello, accetta un bacio e anche il suo piccolo rimprovero su fare il bravo vedendolo poi allontanarsi. "su diamoci da fare papera."

Un burrone, un burrone poteva essere una buona scusa, poteva sempre fingere fosse scivolato mentre raccoglievano la legna, chi mai si sarebbe accorto che lo aveva spinto? Era decisamente contro il privare della vita un'altra persona ma Sebastian sfidava davvero la sua pazienza, scuote la testa seguendolo per fare legna, dovevano accendere il fuoco prima del loro ritorno.

Stavano tranquilli a pescare e volta appena la testa verso Mark guardandolo curioso. "Amico, non ti stai concentrando, non vedi che ha abboccato?" Lo aiuta a tirare su vedendolo poi distratto. "Mark."

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi afferrare qualcosa in tasca tirando fuori una piccola scatoletta aprendola. "Lewis." Erano due fedi, due fedi poste l'una accanto a l'altra.

Le guarda sgranando gli occhi sollevando la testa verso di lui incredulo. "Oh Mark, io non immaginavo che, ma non posso accettare, insomma almeno usciamo qualche volta prima." Ride vedendo la sua faccia divertita ma sconsolata nel capire quanto l suo amico fosse cretino. "Mark sono felice per voi." Lo stringe a se con forza. "Ma dimmi quando pensi di dirglielo?"

"Non lo so" posa le fedi passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Ormai è da più di un mese che le porto sempre con me, mi dico che prima o poi arriverà, prima o poi sarà il momento giusto per tirarle fuori ma... non lo trovo mai."

"Ma fai sul serio? Un mese che le tieni e l'unica volta che le tiri fuori è per farle vedere a me? Amico hai seriamente qualcosa che non va." Ride spingendolo cominciando poi una semi lotta con lui prima che tornassero seri. "Dai dimmi, perché non gli hai mai..."

"Fatto la proposta? Ho paura."

"Paura? amico non ti seguo, ma paura di cosa? Tu e Sebastian siete la coppia più innamorata che io abbia mai visto."

"Si io, lo amo da morire Lewis, non riesco a pensare alla mia vita se non con lui al mio fianco, e se mi dicesse di no?"

"Mark ma che blateri? Perché dovrebbe dirti di no? Sebastian ha occhi solo per te, lo renderai l'uomo più felice del mondo." Sorride.

"Ti ringrazio amico, davvero."

Avevano preparato tutto il necessario quando vedono i due tornare, era quasi ora, certo erano partiti la mattina all'alba per arrivare li e di conseguenza non poteva essere più tardi delle 13.00, ora perfetta per preparare il pranzo. Vede i due posare i mini freezer col pesce pescato e si avvicina a Lewis baciandolo lasciandosi stringere, era stato stressante stare solo con Sebastian. Come faceva Mark a sopportarlo? Si volta nella sua direzione vedendo il tedesco saltare letteralmente tra le braccia di Mark. Era già pronto a prenderlo il che gli faceva pensare che tra loro questo saluto fosse piuttosto comune. Non credeva di aver mai visto due sorrisi così spontanei, occhi così devoti sempre e solo a colui che gli stava difronte al momento. Non credeva nemmeno di aver mai visto un bacio così semplice ma allo stesso tempo così carico di amore. Li invidiava? No, certo che no, a lui interessava solo di se stesso. Sorride a Lewis per poi cominciare a preparare il pranzo, tutti si erano prefissati un compito, tra loro vi era aiuto equo, non aveva mai avuto un gruppo così nemmeno quando andava a scuola. Pranzano con calma trascorrendo tranquilli il pomeriggio, il bagno al lago si era rivelato un toccasana per i muscoli stanchi per il viaggio. Certo avrebbe annegato volentieri Sebastian soprattutto quando lo disturbava mentre voleva rilassarsi ma nel complesso non aveva sentito la mancanza di casa e delle proprie comodità quanto previsto inizialmente. La sera era scesa, il tramonto sul lago era stato uno spettacolo, si erano divisi in coppie per poterlo osservare, come dire, romanticamente. Scesa la notte il cielo era di una meraviglia indescrivibile, lontani dalle luci della città sembrava una trapunta di stella. La luna piena poi, si rispecchiava enorme sul lago. Afferra la mano di Lewis vedendolo seguirlo senza fare domande, aveva sempre voluto stare al centro della luna, certo quello era il suo riflesso ma meglio che niente. Avvolge le braccia al collo di lui vedendolo sorridere, si avvicinano quasi involontariamente scambiandosi un bacio delicato. Si guarda attorno, i suoni della natura erano udibili, si vedevano anche più lucciole di quante non ne avesse mai viste in tutta la sua vita. Il suo sguardo però si sofferma su un Sebastian in lacrime che tentava invano di asciugare le lacrime, avevano forse discusso? No gli sembrava impossibile, vede Lewis sorride teneramente e torna con lo sguardo ai due. Qualcosa brillava intorno al dito di Sebastian, e anche di Mark, non l'aveva notato prima, vuol dire che non era presente. No, non stavano litigando, Sebastian piangeva perché era felice, a confermare la cosa fu il bacio che i due si diedero, sembrava uguale a tanti precedenti eppure ache lui, così poco romantico, aveva capito che era in realtà completamente diverso.


	7. 7

Si stava preparando per andare a quel maledetto matrimonio, non poteva nemmeno ammettere che sarebbe stata una seccatura. Affezionato a loro? Giammai, quello era ovvio, ma avrebbe mangiato gratis quindi tanto valeva approfittarsene. Era pronto per il matrimonio e si volta per uscire dalla stanza notando che Lewis lo stava osservando con aria divertita. "Che cosa hai? Perché quella faccia da ebete?"

"Bhe, non posso averla se vedo un tale splendore dinanzi a me?"

"No, perché tu mi vedi sempre così." Si avvicina a lui "io sono sempre mozzafiato, quindi non voglio quella faccia perchè sarebbe come dire che sono bello di rado e non è così." Gli da appena un colpetto e poi si avvia per uscire di casa sentendolo ridere mentre lo seguiva. Ormai quello non era più l'appartamento di Nico, era il loro, in quanto Lewis aveva abbandonato il suo e si era trasferito. Sarebbe stato più divertente una volta che lui gli avrebbe detto la verità.

"hey, che c'è? Ti sei fermato a vedere nuovamente il tuo riflesso? Guarda che siamo i testimoni, senza noi non cominciano."

"Magari sto solo cercando di salvare la vita di Mark, non lo pensi anche tu?" Sbuffa e sale in macchina. Eeeeh già, avevano chiesto che fossero loro i due testimoni e, la cosa più disgustosa, è che avevano richiesto di Nico non in quanto compagno, finto, di Lewis ma perché lo ritenevano davvero amico. 'Che poveri illusi che sono.'

Una volta arrivati ferma la macchina e accenna un sorriso nel vedere che era una zona per nulla classica. Essendo un matrimonio in casa le cose erano molto semplici o, per meglio dire, questa era una richiesta dei diretti interessanti. A quanto pare per loro contava il gesto e non quanto poi sarebbe stata sfarzosa la festa. Tutto quello che per loro contava erano gli amici e la famiglia. "Che posto d'incanto" era sarcastico e non perché non apprezzasse la casa dei due, dove aveva ancora ricordi piuttosto divertenti, ma perché vedendosi intorno poteva scorgere più e più poliziotti, insomma il luogo dei sogni per uno come lui.

"Vieni fuori e mani in alto."

Per un momento si dimentica di respirare, che cosa aveva fatto adesso? Possibile che qualcuno lo avesse ricono- aspetta... questa risata. Si volta furente e lo vede ridere con un sorriso pieno e ampio mentre altri colleghi vicino facevano lo stesso. "Sebastian." Sibila appena e apre la portiera non cedendo alla sensazione di sbattergliela sulla faccia solo perché era il giorno del suo matrimonio e voleva almeno fargli questo regalo.

"Oh vedo che sei uscito eh?" Gli da delle pacche e parla con i colleghi presentandolo come il compagno di Lewis e sentendo tutti cominciare a pronunciare degli sfottò, simpatici, verso Lewis. 

'Bene, vedo che avevi parlato un bel pò di me eh Lewis? Ma che dolce, davvero.' "Bhe non sono venuto per restare in auto ma per mangiare a spese di Mark."

"Ah ma che simpatico, come sempre." Il tono non era per nulla arrogante e lo sospinge verso casa.

"Si vede che sei felice." Già, aveva un'aura meravigliosa e sembrava molto più bello di quanto non fosse sempre stato infondo.

"Bhe come potrebbe essere il contrario? Sposo l'uomo che amo e che ho amato, sempre, più di chiunque altro." Corre verso il compagno e lo bacia stringendolo prima di lasciarlo per permettergli di salutare Nico.

"Come sempre sei una visione molto migliore di Sebastian, Mark." Sorride spontaneamente dandogli una stretta veloce ma sincera.

"Oh si, si vuole solo vendicare della paura che gli ho fatto prendere." Sghignazza e spiega tutto a Mark facendolo ridere.

"Goditelo perché mi sa che lo levo dalla circolazione."

"Ah ma no, perché io lo proteggerò."

"Vedremo." Li vede stringersi e nota che hanno sul volto un'espressione che invidia, la tipica di chi ha nella vita tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato e non lo scambierebbe con nulla al mondo. Una gelosia quasi dolorosa si fa strada in lui e si scusa dicendo che prendeva qualcosa da bere non potendone più di tutta questa dolcezza gratuita. 

Mentre beveva qualcosa immaginava lui come lo avrebbe voluto. Sfarzoso? o semplicemente... 'Basta Nico, tu non vedi l'ora di far del male a questi stupidi e lo farai anche per come ti stanno facendo sentire.' Eppure una voce gli ripeteva che non era colpa loro. "Cazzo, maledizione basta."

"Hey, che cosa succede?"

Si volta di scatto e lo vede, il suo Lewis, o meglio, Lewis, solo Lewis." Dove sei stato? Io qui conosco solo te e quei maledetti." Che succedeva? Perché c'era quel bisogno nella sua voce? Perché mai gli importava se non era stato li? Lui era un conversatore amabile e riusciva a farsi amicizie con poco, eppure adesso si sentiva scombussolato.

"Scusami, non volevo, pensavo che..."

"Lascia stare ok?" Posa il bicchiere e torna a guardare Mark e Sebastian cercando di calmare quel bisogno che sentiva.

"Ti amo Nico." Sembrava una cosa senza senso, ma sentiva il bisogno di dirlo.

Sente lenire in parte quello che provava, come se non facesse più così male e annuisce. "Lo so Lewis, per me è lo stesso." Rimane a guardare verso la folla "chi sono i genitori?" Voleva solo smettere di vivere quella maledetta situazione e portare la conversazione su cose più gestibili. Lewis glieli mostra e gli spiega un po' chi appartiene a chi. Quelli di Seb sembravano più freddi di quelli di Mark ma alla fine si poteva notare che tutti avevano solo una cosa a cuore, la felicità della coppia. "Mi spiace solo che i cani dovranno stare chiusi, ma suppongo non ci sia una vera alternativa."

"Eh si, per quanto Seb e Mark li amino non possono fare diversamente."

Il matrimonio procede bene e, stranamente, non si sente inadeguato a stare vicino alla coppia cercando di non fare battutine al momento dell'opposizione. Il bacio era semplice e casto, aveva visto di peggio dalla coppia ma poteva giurare, e negarlo, per il reso della sua maledetta vita, che non ne aveva mai visto uno più bello.

"Bhe, allora, Mark ti auguro di essere felice nella dannazione eterna che hai scelto." Indica un Sebastian fintamente stizzito vedendo gli altri due ridere.

"Bhe, immagino che dovrò sopportare davvero eh?" Stringe a se Sebastian prima di baciarlo fra i capelli e scambiarsi con lui uno sguardo con un sorriso che diceva tutto. "Dio se sono fortunato."

"Punti di vista amico." Alla fine non riesce nemmeno lui a trattenere un sorriso nel salutare la coppia per tornare a casa." Sai non pensavo che sarebbe mai successo."

"Perché no? Loro si amano no? Come noi." L'ultima parte la sussurra appena e si morde il labbro.

"Lo so, ma non mi aspettavo di vederlo, non dico che sia stato un male." Aveva volutamente ignorato il resto. "Bene siamo a casa."

"Non vedo l'ora di dormire per cent'anni sai?"

"Bhe, non puoi, ma ti farò dormire il più possibile promesso." Entrano in casa e si mettono a letto quasi subito sentendosi meglio e poggiando appena la testa alla spalla di Lewis. Non poteva non pensare alla coppia appena formata, ne avrebbero avuti di momenti tutti loro e nuove cose da scoprire essendo adesso uniti in quel vincolo, che si sperava, sempre eterno ma che molte, troppe volte, era destinato al fallimento. Qualcosa gli diceva che così non sarebbe stato per quei due. 'Momenti intimi eh Nico? Bella vita e cose da scoprire... si, e allora perché cazzo sono nuovamente qui?!'

"Avanti Nico, sembri una mummia, e poi non dovremmo essere io e Mark quelli che sono a pezzi qui?"

"Si si Sebastian, come no. "Li guarda sedersi per fare colazione e sbuffa in una leggera risata vedendo, con un piacere che non avrebbe mai ammesso, che le cose non erano cambiate.


	8. 8

Era passato qualche mese dal matrimonio di Mark e Sebastian. Tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto, per lui ovviamente, non per la coppia e nemmeno per Lewis. Aveva effettuato colpo dopo colpo senza problemi, da quando Lewis si era trasferito da lui aveva avuto accesso a tutti i movimenti della centrale. Ovviamente non si fidava al cento per cento dei dati, non si sa mai potesse sospettare di lui e tentare di ingannarlo con falsi indizi. Si ferma un secondo a riflettere sulla cosa per poi ridere. 'No, LewLew è decisamente troppo cotto di me per sospettare.' Sussulta sentendo la porta sbattere e sbuffa scuotendo la testa. "La porta ragazzi, dannazione LA PORTA NON SI SBATTE." Si alza raggiungendoli a grandi falcate vedendo la scena che ormai si ripeteva da una settimana buona. La coppia più, com'era? Innamorata? Bhe, al momento sembravano solo volersi sbranare mentre il suo compagno sconsolato sedeva sul divano. Avevano avuto problemi al lavoro, il fatto che questo ladro la passasse sempre liscia stava ridicolizzando il nome stesso di poliziotto, molti posti rischiavano di saltare. Aveva ragione di sospettare anche i loro.

Non ascolta minimamente Nico ignorandolo anche quando arriva in stanza troppo concentrato ad urlare addosso al suo giovane maritino, troppo giovane probabilmente. Aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciare casa e andare dalla sua mammina perché non sapeva reggere una cazzo di lite o cosa? "Ti ho già detto che devi correggere alcuni tuoi atteggiamenti vero? No sai perché mi irritano."

"Io ti irrito? E tu allora? Sembra che hai aspettato di sposarmi per farmi incazzare ogni giorno della mia vita."

"No, questo accade perché sei uno stronzetto viziato e nulla mi fa più piacere che farti incazzare."

"Secondo me sei così odioso perché ti sono mancato." Lo guarda con superiorità divertito.

Che faccia da schiaffi. "Puoi anche essermi mancato ma io da qui non ti manco." Si la mira era davvero una delle sue qualità.

"Cosa è una minaccia?" Lo guarda tra l'incredulo e l'ira più profonda.

Sbuffa avvicinandosi a Lewis colpendolo con un piccolo calcio vicino alla scarpa attirando la sua attenzione guardandolo. "Pensi di fare qualcosa? No perché mi sono un po' rotto di questa situazione." Lo trascina in cucina per parlare più isolati. "Onestamente questa casa è sempre incasinata, perché non li inviti a vivere qua? Anzi no scusa direi a dormire perché a vivere ci stanno già."

Lo segue lasciandosi praticamente trascinare da lui prendendo poi un bicchiere d'acqua bevendo a piccoli sorsi. "E' un periodo di merda Nico, i nostri posti sono in pericolo, Mark e Sebastian hanno lo stesso lavoro e se lo perdono entrambi sono fottuti, non come me che ho te."

'Si si credici, guarda sto qua a sostenerti proprio.'

"E' tutta colpa sua, di quello stramaledetto bastardo. Ma perché non si ammazza in una delle sue rapine?"

Assottiglia lo sguardo guardandolo seccato, quanto avrebbe voluto ammazzare lui loro invece. "Non è colpa sua se è più furbo sai? Forse non siete troppo capaci?"

Lo guarda quasi incredulo inarcando un sopracciglio. "Ah bhe grazie, ci mancava qualcuno in più a darci degli incompetenti. Non avevo mai notato quanto tu fossi insensibile." Sbatte il bicchiere sul lavello andando in soggiorno dai due.

'Io? Insensibile? Eh no questo no, quando è troppo è troppo.' Raggiunge a passo svelto il salotto guardandoli con furia. "FUORI, TUTTI E TRE FUORI DI QUI IMMEDIATAMENTE." Apre la porta vedendoli sorpresi. "FUORI FUORI FUORI." Sbatte la porta per poi sedersi sul divano respirando con affanno cercando di rilassarsi.

Lewis guarda incredulo gli altri due che gli restituiscono lo stesso sguardo per poi sospirare. "Coraggio, andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere, ci aspetta un turno davvero pesante questa sera e dobbiamo prepararci."

"Come pensano di farci riuscire nel nostro lavoro se non fanno altro che darci doppi turni? E' ovvio che così siamo stanchi." 'E irritabili, tanto.' Guarda Mark con una nota di dispiacere, lo amava tanto ma ultimamente la stanchezza li portava a litigare sempre. Aveva deciso di passare qualche giorno lontano per paura che Mark in un moto di rabbia chiedesse il divorzio.

"Dobbiamo fare doppi turni perché hanno bisogno di una scusa per sbatterci fuori, ecco perché." Sospira stanco scuotendo la testa. "Passiamo prima da noi, almeno do da mangiare ai cani." 

"Almeno per quanto riguarda i nostri Nico sembra disposto a tenerli più di me." Si guardano per poi ridere tutti e tre, scherzi a parte per lui era stato importante vedere quanto Nico li amasse. "Coraggio ragazzi, mostriamo che non possono fare a meno di noi."

Dopo essersi calmato accarezzando dolcemente il pelo di Roscoe e Coco si alza andando alla scrivania per studiare un piano, non per rubare questa volta, ma per far si che i tre riuscissero a fermare il ladro. Ok non fermare, solo recuperare la refurtiva. Pensa con attenzione ad ogni minimo dettaglio, dopo una manciata di ore era pronto per agire. Da da mangiare ai cuccioli accarezzandoli. "Non preoccupatevi piccoli, la mamma torna presto ok? Va ad aiutare papà." Esce di li mascherandosi come faceva sempre prima di agire. 'Ho deciso Lewis, da oggi lotterò contro di te con onestà, non mi avvantaggerò più a tuo discapito. Con oggi ripago il mio debito e partiamo da zero. Sono un ladro, ma un ladro onesto e gentiluomo, lotteremo alla pari e io vincerò.' Intravede i tre di guardia, sembravano davvero stanchi, anzi, oltre la stanchezza. Salta giù avvicinandosi al pezzo in esposizione, 'che peccato, oggi non sarai mio.' Sospira scuotendo la testa 'meglio agire prima che cambio idea.' Prende il pezzo con calma vedendo arrivare poi Lewis, o meglio, lo sente arrivare alle sue spalle e fa saltare la corrente sentendolo infuriarsi. 'Bhe amore mio, non posso farmi riconoscere.'

"Dannato bastardo, hai finito di prenderci per il culo." Estrae la pistola ma lo vede correre via e la ripone lanciandosi all'inseguimento. "MARK, SEBASTIAN, E' QUI, STA SCAPPANDO SUL RETRO. HA FATTO SALTARE LA CORRENTE ATTENTI, NON SO SE E' ARMATO."

Sorride cercando di scappare velocemente, cavolo Lewis era davvero ben allenato e non solo lui. Si era ritrovato quasi le mani di Mark addosso e aveva agito d'istinto colpendo il biondo facendolo accasciare vedendo Mark, come aveva previsto tempo fa, fermarsi per assicurarsi stesse bene. 'Oh l'amore, che guaio.' La presa, anche se di sfioro, di Mark gli aveva fatto perdere tempo e Lewis gli era praticamente ad un passo, con tanto di buio non lo perdeva di vista. Ecco la finestra adesso dovev- cazzo. Si sente afferrare al polso e sbattere letteralmente faccia a muro.

Si preme maggiormente contro di lui respirando con affanno. "Ti ho fottuto eh? Dannato bastardo." Stava cercando le manette cercando di tenerlo fermo schiacciandolo contro il muro con il proprio corpo.

Ridacchia appena dopo lo shock iniziale, doveva davvero suggerire a Lewis qualche gioco di ruolo, tipo guardia e ladro, sembrava eccitante, o almeno lo era in questo momento mentre lo teneva fermo. Se non avesse riconosciuto la voce gli avrebbe quasi fatto la battuta se per caso se lo volesse scopare visto quanto il corpo di lui premeva contro il proprio. Bhe ci avrebbe pensato, ora doveva solo scappare. Fa cadere un fumogeno sentendosi lasciare, probabilmente era stato sorpreso ma non dura molto poiché Lewis si lancia contro di lui subito dopo la sorpresa iniziale ma riesce ad afferrare solo il manufatto. 'Perfetto.' Lo lascia andare nelle mani dell'uomo dandogli un calcio per sbilanciarlo correndo via allontanandosi di li tornando subito a casa poggiandosi alla finestra accennando un sorriso. Dopo ore vede arrivare a casa Mark che sorregge Sebastian, aveva una fasciatura alla testa, ok forse l'aveva colpito un po' con forza. Dopo che i due si accomodano porta da bere e finge preoccupazione. "Cosa è successo Mark?"

"Lewis ha affrontato il ladro e..."

Mark gli spiega come la serata era trascorsa, di come Seb si fosse ferito e di come Lewis avesse recuperato il manufatto, erano stati così vicini a catturarlo, così aveva detto Mark. Era vero, erano una bella squadra ma lui non era da sottovalutare no? Infatti era scappato. "Bhe Sebastian non preoccuparti per la testa più cretino di così non puoi essere." Schiva rapido un calcio vedendo Mark stringerlo divertito. "Mark, scusa per questa mattina, a tutti e due io, ero nervoso, anche perché preoccupato per voi." 'Ma che facce dolci, vedo che so farmi credere.' "Ma dimmi, dov'è il mio Lewis? Perché non era qui?" Gli aveva fatto troppo male col calcio?

"Lewis si è fermato alla centrale, così io ho potuto portare a casa Sebastian, cioè qui perché è più vicino e..." Sente la mano di Nico appoggiarsi al suo braccio.

"Hai detto bene Mark, lo hai portato a casa." Risponde con un sorriso al sorriso di lui.

"Oh, quanto sei dolce, quasi mi pento di aver chiesto a Mark se avevamo veleno per zoccole da qualche parte. Avevo pensato lo fossi e volevo ammazzarti durante la cena." Si stringe di più a Mark.

Guarda l'uomo inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Non farci caso, colpo alla testa." Lo stringe.

Alza gli occhi sorridendo poi. "Scusate io...vorrei..."

"Va pure, va pure incontro a Lewis." Sorride vedendolo correre subito fuori dalla porta per poi guardare Sebastian negli occhi sussurrando uno scusa ricambiato dal più piccolo prima che le loro labbra si unissero.

Stava tornando a casa, voleva davvero sapere i suoi amici come stavano. Aveva avuto anche buone notizie, non solo il loro posto era al sicuro per i servizi resi ma avevano anche avuto una gratifica per il buon lavoro svolto. Si ferma notando un ombra in lontananza, sembrava, quasi...no...non poteva essere lui. Sorride infatti quando lo vede avvicinarsi, si, era un ladro, ma solo del suo cuore. "Nico, amore mio." 

Nota uno sguardo strano sul volto di Lewis come se notasse una similitudine, probabilmente aveva notato che la sua taglia era molto simile a quella del ladro, bhe in realtà erano identiche dato che era lui. Si affretta lanciandosi letteralmente tra le sue braccia baciandolo distogliendolo da ogni pensiero. "scusami, scusami sono stato un cretino, Mark mi ha detto che ti ha colpito, come stai Lewis?"

"Ehy ehy ehy, calmati amore" gli sorride poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia. "Se c'è una cosa che va detta in onore di quel ladro è che non ha mai ucciso, al massimo stordito." Sorride. "Oh si, e ho notato che mentre cercavo di arrestarlo aveva anche un bel culo sodo."

"LEWIS" Lo colpisce con abbastanza forza sul braccio, ok era sempre lui ma Lewis non poteva saperlo e quindi stava apprezzando un altro uomo, incrocia le braccia guardandolo ridere.

"No ok, scusa scusa scusa." Ride stringendolo contro di se pizzicandolo sul sedere vedendolo sussultare falsamente imbronciato. "Nessuno ha un culo più perfetto del tuo."

Lo punta con un dito sul petto. "Ecco, e ricordatelo se vuoi ancora dormire nello stesso letto con questo culo." Si lascia stringere da lui.

Sorride accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena. "Hai avuto paura?"

Si appoggia di più a lui. "Ne ho ogni volta che lasci la nostra casa Lew." Si sente stringere con più forza avviandosi poi con lui verso casa, lo aveva rassicurato su Sebastian e aveva anche raccontato l'aneddoto del veleno vedendo Lewis ridere. Arrivati a casa non sente alcun suono provenire da dentro e apre la porta convinto che fossero andati a dormire nella stanza degli os- no, non era più degli ospiti, ormai era loro. La prima cosa che fa è indietreggiare spingendo appena Lewis richiudendo la porta con forza completamente rosso in viso. "No, ok, ma sono pazzi?" Mark sovrastava Sebastian scambiandosi con lui baci teneri, decisamente dopo sesso. Ok era felice avessero fatto pace. 'MA PROPRIO SUL MIO DIVANO?'

Lo guarda per qualche minuto prima di vedere Mark aprire la porta in box e scoppia a ridere capendo cosa fosse successo. Prende la mano di Nico entrando e facendolo entrare vedendo Sebastian indossare i propri. "Oh avete fatto pace."

Si stringe a Mark sorridendogli con amore baciandolo. "Si."

"Bene, molto felice per voi, ma la prossima volta nella vostra camera ok?"

"Ma quanto sei esagerato, neanche fossi un agnellino."

Lo guarda incrociando le braccia sentendoli ridere tutti e tre, ok forse avrebbe dovuto colpire un po' più forte un certo biondo. Scuote la testa sospirando arrendevole cedendo, a sua volta, in un sorriso.


	9. 9

Erano ormai parecchi minuti che si stavano baciando avvolti fra le coperte. Nico lo stava sovrastando dopo un amplesso che lo aveva lasciato completamente appagato. Si separa da lui e si passa le mani fra i capelli sospirando soddisfatto, doveva ammettere che non sopportava il contatto fisico con lui in passato, invece adesso stava diventando quasi essenziale. 

"Sembra che io abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro." Guarda il volto rilassato e appagato di Nico mentre passa una mano ad accarezzarlo sul ventre fino ad arrivare alle lenzuola che coprono solo il suo bacino.

"Lewis, per favore sta zitto" gli pizzica appena la mano e la scosta da dosso. "Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro che, sono più che sicuro, ti ho ricambiato ok?" Ride a sua volta scuotendo la testa nel sentirlo felice come un ragazzino. "Ma che devo fare con te?" Apre gli occhi voltando la testa verso di lui mentre mette una mano sotto il cuscino a sostenere la testa.

"Bhe, non mi sembra che quello che devi fare ti dispiace" sogghigna nel vedergli storcere il naso e lo sovrasta a sua volta sentendo le mani di lui scivolare sulla sua pelle invece di respingerlo. Sembrava che ultimamente fra loro le cose andassero molto meglio. "Nico " sussurra sulle sue labbra prima di sfilare il lenzuolo che li divideva sentendo nuovamente l'eccitazione di entrambi premere.

"Lewis ma che cosa ti prende oggi? Sembri dormire." Sebastian non sapeva che fare con Lewis certe volte, ma almeno vederlo così rilassato era un bene.

"Ah nulla di che, ho solo fatto le ore piccole ma non mi dispiace."

"Mmh piccole per via che Nico ti ha tenuto sveglio?" La gomitata nelle costole da parte di Sebastian lo fa sussultare. "Dai sono solo curioso."

"Un promemoria Mark, sei sposato."

"Bhe e ne sono felice" si avvicina baciandolo prima di tornare a Lewis. "Comunque amico ci fa piacere, ormai vi frequentate da un po' eh?"

"Domani sarà un anno! Un anno ragazzi, Dio, sono così felice e poi sembra che noi due ci siamo così avvicinati. Mi cerca e mi desidera almeno quanto io lui" non riusciva a non essere felice, sembrava come se tutto nella sua vita fosse andato al posto giusto con Nico.

"Wowowo fermo, lo sopportiamo da un anno?"

"Seb" lo guarda fintamente esasperato.

"Va bene, ci sta, dimmi hai almeno organizzato qualcosa vero?"

"Ovviamente e oggi andrò a prendere anche il regalo per lui." Finisce di mangiare e bere il caffè.

"Strano che non abbiate mai litigato, non è che sei troppo sottomesso?"

"Tu sei impossibile oggi" sospira appena e alza le spalle. "Abbiamo litigato, ma che c'è? Se non ci si lascia almeno una volta nella vita allora non va bene?"

"Ah no, non dico di certo questo" si alza con i due ed esce. "E' positivo che domani non siamo in servizio, sembra un regalo."

"Bhe si vede che gli angeli sono ascoltati no?"

"Ti prego, al massimo Nico è il signore delle tenebre" sbuffa divertito.

"In ogni caso da quando lui c'è sono successe molte cose anche a noi non trovate?"

"Che vuoi dire Mark?"

"Da quando lo conosciamo abbiamo avuto molti più problemi sul lavoro, e poi non sembra strano che il ladro non venga quasi mai ai nostri turni dopo che lo abbiamo quasi beccato?"

L'immagine di quell'uomo era nuovamente nella sua testa, di come il suo corpo sembrasse quello di Nico, di come quella volta sotto il lampione..."BASTA" li guarda. "Non ci posso credere, pensavo che ormai fosse importante anche per voi, com-"

"Si che lo è, non pensarci nemmeno, è solo che ripensavamo un po' al tutto."

"Vi siete anche sposati e riappacificati mentre c'era lui. Sapete cosa? Io ho finito quindi adesso vado." Scuote la testa quasi deluso, ci era rimasto così male per quello che aveva sentito, sembrava pazzo ad amare così Nico eppure loro lo avevano conosciuto. Non era certo facile non lo negava e all'inizio, e anche ora qualche volta, sembrava così freddo e distaccato. Ma erano solo momenti di un qualunque essere umano dannazione. Scaccia con la mano la voce di Sebastian che gli chiede di aspettare e va a casa notando che lui non c'era. Poco male, era quasi scesa la sera e dopo una doccia veloce prende Roscoe e Coco e si avvia per fare sia una bella passeggiata con loro che per prendere il regalo che aveva preparato per Nico. Il pessimismo di quei due non sarebbe certo stato incluso nella sua serata romantica. "Hey Roscoe ma dove stai andando?" Alza un sopracciglio e lancia una qualche sorta di imprecazione correndo dentro ad una gioielleria che teneva in mostra molti pezzi unici al momento. Bhe se sempre avesse visto un collega avrebbe chiesto scusa per quella piccola peste. Purtroppo quello che vide non fu il collega e ebbe la forza di farlo a pezzi con solo lo sguardo.

Non poteva crederci, era entrato furtivamente dalla finestra e non aveva notato che proprio uno dei cani a cui si era più affezionato in quel maledetto anno lo aveva visto e seguito all'interno. Una volta che lo aveva sentito abbaiare e venire vicino sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stordirlo per scappare in tempo, ma non poteva farlo e si era abbassato amareggiato ad accarezzare la sua testa, fra tutti lo avrebbe trovato proprio lui e, forse, questo era il Karma. Chi poteva saperlo, magari esisteva davvero. Appena sente quei passi, che ormai conosce a memoria, alza la testa e accenna un sorriso sollevandosi del tutto mentre lo può quasi vedere chiaramente andare in pezzi. 'Oh Lewis, come sei dolce, sapevo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento.' "Ciao Lewis."

"Nico? no... no, non puoi essere tu, ti prego Nico, no."

Lo vede tremare e un ghigno si apre sulle sue labbra avviandosi poi verso l'uscita sapendo che non lo avrebbe mai fermato. "Grazie, Lewis" corre via prima che lui abbia tempo di riprendersi andando a casa e pensando seriamente di lasciare l'appartamento ma non spiegandosi perché invece voleva attendere, non sapeva nemmeno cosa o chi per davvero. Solo a notte fonda sente la porta aprirsi e lo vede, gli occhi gonfi e lo sguardo ancora incredulo mentre si dirige verso la camera. Lo segue e nota che stava prendendo tutto chiudendo la valigia e alzandosi premendo con forza le chiavi contro il suo petto avviandosi alla porta.

"Perché non mi hai denunciato? O meglio, arrestato di tua iniziativa?"

"Perché sono un povero stupido, innamorato della peggior persona che potessi mai incontrare nella mia vita."

"Non mi hai incontrato, Lewis." Lo guarda lasciando nuovamente aleggiare un ghigno sulle sue labbra. "Ho fatto in modo che succedesse... tutto questo è stato voluto da me."

"Anche il fatto che tu ti sia innamorato a tua volta di me? Perché lo so che le cose stanno così, non ti crederò se lo neghi." Accenna un sorriso amaro non vedendolo dire nulla e si avvicina velocemente premendo le labbra contro le sue sentendo che la mano dietro la sua testa non serviva perché il ragazzo stava ricambiando il suo bacio. "Auguri e addio Nico, tutto è nato e finito nello stesso giorno." Si allontana uscendo di casa lasciandolo li senza dire nemmeno una parola, aveva dato le sue dimissioni prima di andare a prendere la sua roba e notando solo allora che non aveva più un appartamento avendolo lasciato tempo prima per... Scuote la testa, ormai non aveva importanza, doveva trovare un alternativa e riesce a pensare ad una sola. Due amici, che nonostante lui li avesse ignorati, non lo avrebbero certo lasciato ne ora ne mai.

"Lewis, ma che succede?" La faccia di Mark era sconvolta e lo tira immediatamente dentro vedendo che aveva con se la valigia.

"Mark, ma cosa..."

Sebastian era semi addormentato, effettivamente era normale vista la tarda ora, ma non sapeva davvero che fare se non accasciarsi sul divano sentendo dei singhiozzi lasciarlo. "Era Nico... è sempre stato il mio Nico, e io lo amo ancora nonostante mi abbia solo usato, non posso denunciarlo non posso fargli del male, per questo io ho lasciato la polizia. Mi dispiace così tanto." Sente i due stringerlo forte e non sapeva nemmeno per cosa si stesse scusando, se per come li aveva trattati o per l'ora, o ancora se perché era innamorato, nonostante tutto, di quel maledetto bastardo. Dalla parte opposta non poteva nemmeno immaginare che nemmeno lui stesse dormendo. Nico si era seduto sul davanzale di un appartamento troppo silenzioso per lui, con solo una camicia nera appena aperta e dei pantaloni bianchi che gli fasciavano le gambe con un bicchiere di non sapeva nemmeno lui che amaro nella mano. Osservava il cielo calmo e scuro, come quello che sentiva adesso. Il bacio di Lewis ancora bruciava sulle labbra e era convinto che nemmeno l'alcol più forte lo avrebbe mai stordito abbastanza da poterlo scordare.

"Lewis..."Aveva cercato di ingannare tre uomini di cui sentiva di avere pieno potere e, alla fine, si era imbrogliato con le proprie mani.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio davvero chiunque abbia letto e apprezzato questa storia. Mi ha fatto piacere scriverla come spero per voi leggerla.

Quanto era passato da quando aveva visto Lewis lasciare quell'appartamento? Tanto, decisamente troppo tempo. Inizialmente si era convinto di stare bene senza di lui, di aver ritrovato quella serenità che tanto gli era mancata. Per un po' la cosa sembrava andare prima di inciampare in qualcosa. Si volta imprecando notando uno dei giocattolini di Roscoe e Coco dimenticato. Da quel momento la ricerca di Lewis sembrava la sola cosa che gli interessava. Aveva provato all'appartamento dei due ma senza successo. Quando era arrivato li aveva trovato una casa completamente vuota. Il pensiero di essere arrivato in ritardo gli martellava furioso in testa. Inutili tutti i tentativi fatti per trovarlo, per contattarlo al cellulare, i mesi scivolavano e lui si ritrovava a non poter far nulla, era così snervante. Più provava a non pensarci più li vedeva, tutti e tre, in ogni angolo di quella casa, a parlare, scherzare. Ironia della sorte da quel giorno in poi non aveva pianificato più alcun colpo, non aveva più importanza per lui, a differenza dei telegiornali che ancora si chiedevano dove fosse. La neve cadeva lenta, sembrava quasi impnotizzarlo mentre distrattamente la fissava stringendo tra le mani quel semplice giocattolo. Un bussare piuttosto violento alla porta lo riscosse, nessuno lo cercava mai, chi poteva essere? Possibile lo avessero denunciato? No, non lo trovava fattibile. Ancora una volta, più insistente, era davvero indeciso se aprire o meno, aveva tenuto le luci spente e quasi pensava di fingere di non essere in casa. Quando sentì bussare ancora una volta, con meno convinzione però, decise di aprire e affrontare chiunque avrebbe incontrato, dopotutto lui non era certo un vigliacco. Apre la porta con lo sguardo più gelido in assoluto ma mutato all'istante in stupore quando incrocia quegli occhi. "Sebastian..." Gelido, disgustato, ecco come appariva il volto dell'uomo dinanzi a lui.

Con una spallata entra in casa ignorando di non essere stato invitato. "Che faccia tosta, nemmeno ci hai pensato che ti avrebbe denunciato vero? Sapevi il potere che hai su di lui." Nota che stava per parlare ma lo zittisce nell'immediato. "STA ZITTO!" Si avvicina a passo lento verso di lui non trattenendo tutta l'amarezza provata quando Lewis aveva rivelato loro la verità. Non se l'erano sentita di tradire il loro amico, non il biondo bastardo ovviamente, ma Lewis. Avevano lasciato la polizia e tutti e tre avevano lasciato la zona decidendo di investire il tutto in un pub. Mark aveva sempre voluto averne uno, per fortuna l'azzardo era valso e in poco sono riusciti a sistemarsi in una casa di tutto rispetto. "Quanto fai schifo? Non lo hai cercato nemmeno una volta, dovresti vergognarti."

Stringe i pugni notando di avere ancora il giocattolo in mano, non voleva arrabbiarsi ma davvero Sebastian gliela tirava la rabbia. "Questo davvero non te lo permetto Sebastian, io ho cercato Lewis, l'ho cercato senza sosta. Quindi non ti permettere capito?"

"Io dico quello che vedo, Nico."

Accenna una risata scuotendo la testa. "Sei tutto solo? Il tuo uomo non è qui per proteggerti?"

"sono un uomo anche io, non ho bisogno di essere protetto, non mi sottovalutare. Comunque mi pare di ricordare che tu sia un ladro gentiluomo."

"Ero." Lo guarda negli occhi notando la confusione di lui. "Ho smesso, non... non voglio saperne più nulla.

"Molto facile uscirsene così eh Nico? Davvero comodo."

Chiude gli occhi scuotendo la testa. "Sebastian, Sebastian per favore non ho voglia di litigare, per favore, dimmi dove si trova Lewis. Voglio vederlo, voglio parlargli, Sebastian, io lo amo, lo amo davvero." Si, si era innamorato di lui, aveva davvero bisogno di farglielo sapere, anche se Lewis l'avrebbe respinto lui lo avrebbe conquistato. "Io ho... ho bisogno di vederlo Sebastian, ti prego."

Guarda i suoi occhi non lasciando trasparire nulla, teneva le mani in tasca, si era ripromesso di farlo per non colpirlo, ma non aveva voglia di colpirlo. Lo supera avviandosi alla porta. "Dovevi pensarci prima."

"NO." Lo afferra trattenendolo alla porta. "Voglio, ho bisogno di sapere dove si trova, di parlare con lui.

Lo allontana da se estraendo un indirizzo notandolo guardare il foglietto inorridito. "E' da qualche giorno ch ha perso coscienza, vuoi parlargli? Bhe buona fortuna." Esce di la andando via senza nemmeno ascoltare cosa aveva da dire, adesso voleva andare da Mark e insieme sarebbero stati accanto al letto di Lewis a parlargli e incoraggiarlo.

"Sebastian..." Lo sussurra appena vedendolo andare via accasciandosi stringendosi una mano sul petto non riuscendo a trattenere un pianto nervoso, in questo momento avrebbe solo voluto sentire le braccia di Lewis avvolgerlo e la sua voce pronuncire tutte quelle scemenze romantiche ma che, si era accorto, gli mancavano da morire. "Si riscuote rapidamente dal torpore afferrando solo il necessario per raggiungere l'ospedale. Si erano trasferiti piuttosto lontano ma non aveva importanza, lui voleva solo arrivare dal SUO Lewis. Dopo un volo interminabile si lascia fermare dal taxi dinanzi all'ospedale, per quanto avesse cercato di fare presto non era potuto partire subito senza i documenti. Erano passati due giorni da quando Sebastian era comparso dinanzi alla sua porta, non tantissimo lo sapeva, ma sembrava sempre troppo data l'urgenza di sapere le condizioni di lui. Quando entra in camera nota i due seduti accanto a Lewis, non aveva mai visto uno sguardo più gelido di quello di Mark in vita sua, li vede alzarsi in silenzio e uscire dalla stanza senza degnarlo nemmeno di una parola. Non poteva dire di non esserne ferito, a lui erano mancati, ma la cosa che più lo distrusse fu vedere l'uomo che amava incosciente in quel letto. Con lentezza raggiunse la sedia occupata da Mark in precedenza sedendosi.

Resta poggiato con Sebastian al muro fuori dalla stanza guardandolo, entrambi erano stanchi, tra il lavoro e gli altri impegni era dura, quel giorno era ancora troppo vivo nella loro mente, Lewis aveva perso i sensi durante un turno di lavoro. Entrambi si erano accorti che ultimamente mangiava poco, si era come arreso. In ospedale non avevano saputo dirgli di più, forse svenendo aveva battuto la testa ma stava bene, eccetto, non si svegliava. "Sei andato da lui quel giorno Seb?"

"Si, io non, non sapevo cosa fare, voglio solo si svegli Mark, va bene anche questo se necessario." Si stringe a lui piangendo sentendo Mark consolarlo pur sapendo che era a pezzi a sua volta.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse rimasto li seduto ma sospettava un bel po' dato che cominciava a sentirsi intorpidito. Il silenzio cominciava ad essere fastidioso, sapeva che parlare poteva aiutare le persone, bhe, sperava Lewis volesse ascoltarlo perché lui aveva bisogno di parlargli. "Lewis riesci a sentirmi? Spero di si. Ti ho ferito, lo so, ho approfittato di te per agevolare la mia situazione credendo fosse divertente. E' Stato tutto un grande sbaglio, mi dispiace, ti prego amore mio perdonami. Io, vorrei tanto poter tornare indietro e cancellare ciò che ho fatto, mi sono innamorato di te anche se non era nei miei piani, questo perché sei una persona fantistica e so che non te l'ho mai detto. Ho fatto di tutto per cercarti, per contattarti io, non ci sono riuscito, avrei solo voluto tu potessi perdonarmi e che per noi ci fosse ancora una possibilità ma..." Si asciuga gli occhi accorgendosi di stare piangendo. "Ma temo che questo resterà solo un sogno, un sogno che ho vissuto restandone rapito, ma alla fine bisogna pur svegliarsi dai sogni non credi anche tu? Ad ogni modo amore mio, ero intenzionato in tutti i modi a riconquistarti ma... ti giuro Lewis che se ti riprendi io starò lontano da te. Mi limiterò a guardarti da lontano e uscirò per sempre dalla tua vita." Cerca di calmare il pianto sentendosi lacerato al solo pronunciare queste parole. "Ti prometto che farò qualsiasi cosa per te ma adesso però apri gli occhi, amore mio." Si alza avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogli il volto, avvicinandosi sfiorando le sue labbra in un bacio lieve vedendo le proprie lacrime cadere sul volto di lui. "Lewis ti scongiuro, svegliati torna da me." Crolla poggiando la testa sul suo torace cominciando a piangere quasi disperato prima di sentire una mano accarezzargli i capelli. Solleva il volto quasi incredulo notando i suoi meravigliosi occhi guardarlo e si, un sorriso, stanco certo, ma pur sempre un sorriso. "Lewis, sei, sei sveglio." Si stringe a lui con forza cercando di non fare danni piangendo. "Lewis, io ti amo, mi dispiace così tanto"

Si sentiva stanco pur sapendo di aver dormito per un bel po' ma allo stesso tempo non si era sentito mai meglio di così, lo stringe a se come può accarezzandogli i capelli baciandolo tra essi chiudendo gli occhi parlando quando si sentiva sicuro a farlo. "Ho sentito tutto, sentivo Mark, Sebastian, quanto saranno spaventati." Chiude gli occhi. "Ho sentito te, mi hai chiesto di perdonarti, ed è quello che voglio. Ti prego Nico, non scappare da me."

Cerca di non piangere ma era completamente inutile. "No, mai." Lo stringe ancora aprendo poi la porta vedendoli preoccupati per le sue lacrime. "E' sveglio" lo sussurra appena ma loro avevano sentito perché ora non era più il solo a piangere, li vede correre dentro e quando resta un po' da parte è proprio Sebastian ad invitarlo a rientrare. Dopo qualche giorno Lewis fu dimesso, il suo stato era di perfetta salute, secondo Sebastian erano state anche le cure di un certo biondo a fare miracoli. Si ritrovano tutti e quattro al pub di Mark, si sentiva un po' in soggezione sotto i loro sguardi ma il sorriso di Lewis era più rassicurante che mai. "Io..."

Si avvicina a lui stringendolo tra le proprie braccia, era stato stupido a credere di poter rinunciare a Nico, perfino Roscoe e Coco non si erano più separati una volta che li avevano rivisti. "Io dimentico tutto Nico, ti amo, voglio davvero una vita con te. Ci copriremo le spalle a vicenda.

Si sente arrossire sentendo il cuore battere furioso. "Davvero faresti questo per me?"

"Si, se mi prometti di restare al mio fianco per sempre."

"E di seguire una vita onesta per sempre."

Ride "e come dice Mark seguire una vita onesta, con me, con noi."

Si asciuga gli occhi, sentiva di stare piangendo davvero troppo ultimamente, non riuscendo nell'impresa di fermare le lacrime si lancia contro il suo torace arrendendosi al pianto ignorando le risate dei tre. "Te lo prometto." Dopo qualche minuto era riuscito a calmarsi ed era stato davvero grato a Mark del lavoro che gli aveva offerto. "Io, devo solo riprendere alcune delle mie cose, non ho nulla qui."

"Allora rubalo, in questo sei bravo no? Ci hai fregati tutti?" Vede Mark e gli altri due con espressione sconvolta e ride. "Sto scherzando, state tranquilli, vita onesta."

Ridono tutti e quattro mentre Lewis spingeva scherzosamente Sebastian, alla fine aveva fatto portare le sue cose in quella che sarebbe stata la nuova casa dei quattro, si avrebbero vissuto assieme. Non era un problema come aveva pensato, la casa era fatta apposta per lasciare loro tutta l'intimità che volevano, e poi, ad essere onesto, erano già stati quattro in un appartamento, quattro in una villa così era un lusso. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma ora, a distanza di qualche settimana, si sentiva bene come non era mai stato prima. Aveva lasciato la vecchia vita per un vero sogno, sogno in cui era più felice che mai di frequentare a tempo pieno Mark e Sebastian, e poi i cani sembravano andare meravigliosamente d'accordo. Mentre finivano di sistemare le ultime cose Nico si sorprese ad osservare Lewis, la notte era sempre stata sua complice, ora si riscopriva ad avere un sole tutto suo come compagno, e gli piaceva. "il sole compare, e il mostro scompare."


End file.
